The OriginalsVampire Diaries Crossovers
by Lizzy100
Summary: A collection of my TO/TVD crossovers
1. Scars

Scars

Characters: Klaus, Kat, Marcel (mentioned), Marcel's friends/followers (mentioned), Rebekah, Mikael, Elijah, Ric

Summary: Set in VD S2 and Originals S1. Just a Klatherine songfic.

Pairings:

Klatherine

*Flashback-1,000 Years Ago*

I'll take my bow

I won't make a sound

I whisper truce as the ashes hit the ground

Hush love

No, I'm not what you think I'm made of

I'm a story

I'm a breakup

Just a hero on a bridge that's burning down

Can you see my scars?

Can you feel my heart?

This is all of me for all of the world to see

So, who's it gonna be?

It was a beautiful day, as little Elijah started to teach Niklaus how to use a bow and arrow. Then Mikael found them and through the bow away, telling him that he wasn't man enough to hunt. Elijah tried to intervene, but stopped when Mikael said, "If you try to stop me, you'll be next."

*Flashback*

It was a beautiful day, as Rebekah pointed a sword at Mikael, afraid that Mikael would kill him.

"Stop!"

Mikael turned to face her, stopping whipping Klaus.

"You dare stand with this beast!" he replied.

*1492-Bulgaria*

It was a dismal night, as Katerina, recently turned, wept over her mother, having found her entire village, including her family, slaughtered gruesomely. She knew only one monster that could do this and she wanted him dead. Klaus.

*River In Reverse*

The one that you only need

I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery

So, who's gonna save us now when the ashes hit the ground?

I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery

This is the end

My beloved friends

I'm lost in dreams and all I know is where I've been

Run love

I'm the truth that you're afraid of

I'm a fever that you made up

Just a martyr on a bridge that's burning down

Can you see my scars?

Can you feel my heart?

Klaus stood with chains on his wrists that Marcel's followers were holding the other ends of, his eyes yellow like a werewolf. Letting a little bit of his werewolf side loose, he easily got free and took his anger out on Marcel's friends. He bit vampires and ripped hearts out and kicked each out of the way. It only stopped until Marcel said to stop and he let Klaus have New Orleans back. He knew that everyone would die, including probably himself, if he didn't.

*The Last Dance*

This is all of me for the world to see

So, who's it gonna be?

The one that you only need

I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery

So, who's gonna save us now when the ashes hit the ground?

I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery

Can you see my scars?

Can you feel my heart?

It was a beautiful day at Ric's apartment, as Klaus in Ric's body, took out a dagger and stabbed it in her right leg. Then, before he left, he said, "If you get bored, switch legs." This was his idea of torture.

*River In Reverse*

This is all of me for all of the world to see

So, who's it gonna be?

The one that you only need

I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery

So, who's gonna save us now?

When the ashes hit the ground?

I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery

So, who's it gonna be?

The one that you only need

I gave it all and all you gave was sweet misery

It was a nebulous night, as Klaus headed for the Garden after Marcel had backed down, to save Katerina. He cared for her, though he didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was human, or maybe it was because he'd finally admitted that they were the same; alike.

He entered the Garden where she sat in a chair, tied with ropes, injured and not awake.

He blurred to stand in front of her and snapped the ropes off, in two. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal and save her. Luckily, it worked. Perhaps it was because he was a hybrid.

When her wounds had healed, he gently picked her up in his arms.

"I've got you, luv," he assured her, though he didn't know if she could hear him or not.

He left the Garden and went upstairs to lay her down.


	2. Apologize

Apologize

Characters: Elijah, Rose, old woman, Elena, Kat, Jeremy, Rebekah, Klaus, Hayley, Marcel, Davina, and unnamed doctors

Summary: Kalijah's relationship from TVD S2-5 and Originals S1; from love to hardship; from desperation to survival; from truth to lies; from losing themselves to finding themselves; from heartbreak to grief; from hate to love again. This is their story.

Pairings:

Kalijah

Klatherine (friendship/allies)

A/N: I was listening to "Apologize" by OneRepublic, and this came to mind.

*England 1492, Cabin*

 _I'm holdin' on your rope_

 _Got me ten feet off the ground_

 _And I'm hearin' what you say_

 _But I just can't make a sound_

 _You tell me that you need me_

 _Then you go and cut me down_

While Rose and Elijah were arguing, Katerina Petrova, seeing no way out but death, and seeing that there was a rope hangin from the ceiling, hung herself by length of rope.

Rose and Elijah looked to see what she had done, which stopped them arguing.

 _But wait…_

 _You tell me that you're sorry_

When Katerina woke up, she saw that she was on the bed with Elijah standing over her, and sat up in bed, realizing that she was in transition to become a vampire.

"Why'd you do it? I would've helped you escape."

"No; you would've helped me run and that wouldn't have been enough," she replied.

They got to their feet and Rose tried to kill her with a stake, but she put the old woman who owned the cabin, in front of her which resulted in Rose accidentally staking the woman.

"Don't you see? She used your love for her against you," Rose said.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me," Katerina said to him, before feeding from the woman. Then she through the woman's body at Rose and fled from the cabin at vamp speed.

*Pennsylvania, 2013/2014*

 _Didn't think I'd turn around_

 _And say…_

 _That it's too late to apologize_

 _It's too late…_

 _I said it's too late to apologize_

 _It's too late, too late, oh, oh_

Katherine Pierce snapped Elena's neck from behind and looked at Elijah.

"Sorry, I got held up."

"You killed Jeremy Gilbert."

"Yes, Elijah, I killed Jeremy Gilbert, a bombshell I'm sure she just couldn't wait to drop on you. Ironic, since she supposedly doesn't care about anything."

"Well, I care. Do you honestly feel nothing for this girl, a girl fated to live the same life that you've endured? And now you've just taken away the last of her family, just as yours was taken away from you."

"Uh, why are you looking at me like I enjoyed it?" she questioned, and then he started walking away. She followed him. "Jeremy was collateral damage. I was doing what I had to do to survive."

He stopped and looked at her.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?"

"No; of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now, when no one else will. I love you. Elijah." He pulled his face away and she put her hands down. "You don't believe me."

"I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think that I ever will."

He began to walk away and she followed him again.

"Wait. You gave me your word that you would talk to Klaus. I can't make a deal without you."

He stopped and looked at her again.

"Goodbye, Katherine."

She watched, as he walked away from her.

*Night*

Elijah was walking down a sidewalk, when Kat approached him.

He started to pass her, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Wait."

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive that I don't-I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out."

She took a small black box out of her purse.

"You have the cure," he stated.

"Yeah. And I can show this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I manage to do it…I'd lose you. And I don't want that to happen."

"How do I know this isn't another lie? Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man."

She took his hand and put the box in it, holding hers over it. "Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me, too. I need you to trust me. I want you to trust me…just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm gonna let you decide where we go from here." She passed him and walked away.

He opened it and looked at the cure, and then closed and crossed the street, where Rebekah was perched on his parked car.

*Mystic Falls, Mikaelson Mansion, 2014*

 _I'd take another chance_

 _Take a fall, take a shot for you, oh, oh_

It was a dark night, as Katherine stood in front of Elijah at the Mikaelson mansion.

"Be smart, Elijah. Klaus is stark raving mad, not to mention completely irredeemable. Leave him to set off on this new adventure, and let's you and I go on ours. I have lost so much of my life to Klaus. So have you," she said, as she looked up at him. He had just told her that he was leaving to help Klaus in New Orleans. She rested her hands soothingly on his arm. "It's our turn, Elijah. Please."

"Katerina…" He placed a hand on her cheek and drew his face to hers, before kissing her forehead. "Goodbye."

She stood there silently after he had vanished, upset about his choice and felt that it was Elena's fault.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer/House of the Rising Son*

It was a dismal night, as Katherine walked towards the plantation home where the Mikaelsons were staying at in New Orleans. It had been a long and hellish summer for her, not knowing if one of her supernatural enemies would come around the next corner. Because she had been so angry that she had tried to kill Elena, Elena had shoved the cure for vampirism down her throat. Now Katherine was human, homeless, hungry, tired, and dirty. Her hair hadn't seen a brush all summer and she had been a vampire for so long, she didn't know how to be human. Now she saw herself as a worthless, weak, slow, and fearful human. She kind of was. Supernatural beings were stronger and faster than humans and she was afraid. Now she was about to ask an Original for help. She hadn't been able to reach Elijah, so she was going to her worse enemy; her greatest enemy, for help and protection. She had thought about what deal she would make with him and figured it would work.

She stood outside and knocked on the door.

A moment later, the door opened to reveal the devil in disguise; a very angry and worked up Klaus. Rebekah and Hayley were in the background, Hayley getting her breath back and Rebekah looking angry at Klaus.

"I can't get a hold of Elijah, so I'm come to you for help. You're the most powerful thing on Earth and I've gotten myself in the worst case scenario. I'll make a deal with you," she said, before he could say anything.

He gave an amusing smile, amused that the once powerful vampire was now a worthless human.

"You are the most hilarious sight," he said, chuckling.

He stepped aside and she walked in.

He closed the door and they faced each other.

"I'm out of here. Try not to kill the Wolf Girl," Rebekah said, before leaving.

Hayley went to her room, while Klaus and Katherine talked in the parlor.

"I'm glad you find my misery so amusing," Kat commented.

"It's not every day I find my former doppelgänger on my doorstep," he replied. "What deal do you want to make, luv? I have an old friend to take down."

"It's simple, really. I help you make an army of hybrids and in return, you give me protection. In the end, you let me have my happiness with Elijah and give me freedom from you."

"You raise a high bargain. I like it. Deal."

So, in the end, Elijah was saved and Klaus let them have their happiness.

*The Casket Girls/50 Days of Grayson*

It was a dark night, as Kat headed down the stairs to get something to drink. Everyone at the compound was asleep after everything. Davina had attacked Klaus, Marcel, and Elijah so she had had to talk Davina out of it. After that, everything had been quiet.

Suddenly, half way down the stairs, pain surged from her left arm and traveled to the left side of her chest. She put a hand on the left side of her chest. She didn't know what was happening, but assumed this was it.

A moment later, she tumbled down the stairs and everything went black.

A few minutes later, Elijah came home from having a drink at the bar, only to see her on the floor on her back.

"Katerina."

He was instantly at her side.

*Après Moi Le Delunge/ 500 Years of Solitude*

Elijah stood in a hallway as he watched the doctors try to revive her. He couldn't lose her; not when they had only just began to have the life they had always wanted together. She was his hope and light. He couldn't bear the thought of the world existing without her in it.

Twenty minutes later, they revived her and she was sent to bedrest at home. The doctors didn't think she'd make it through the night.

 _I need you like a heart needs a beat_

 _But it's nothin' new, yeah!_

 _I loved you with a fire red_

 _Now it's turnin' blue_

 _And you say…_

 _Sorry, like an angel_

 _Heaven let me think was you_

 _But I'm afraid_

Knowing she was close to death, it broke his heart. He was afraid to let her go for the very last time, but he couldn't do anything but watch her die. All he could do was spend time with her during her last moments.

He sat down on her bedside and gave her a smile.

She smiled back.

"I'm sorry you have to watch me die. I know how much it hurts," she told me.

"Close your eyes, Katerina."

"But I want to see you."

"You will."

She closed her eyes, as did he, and he went inside her head, giving her the happiest moment that he could, until she finally died.

He left her head.

 _It's too late to apologize_

 _It's too late_

 _I said it's too late to apologize_

 _It's too late._


	3. Give Me A Reason

Give Me A Reason

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Klaus

Summary: Just a short Kalijah song fic.

Pairings:

Kalijah

A/N: Based off from the song "Just Give Me A Reason."

*1492, England*

 _Right from the start_

 _You were a thief_

 _You stole my heart_

 _And I your willing victim_

"Are you so foolish as to care for her?" Klaus asked Elijah. "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak."

Elijah knew he was right, but his heart already belonged to Katerina. He couldn't help it.

*1492, England; Mikaelson Estate*

 _I let you see the parts of me_

 _That weren't all that pretty_

 _And with every touch you fixed them_

It was a beautiful day, as Elijah and Katerina sat on a bench, discussing love.

"I do not believe in love, Katerina," he told her.

"I'm sorry, but that's too sad for me to believe, my Lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?"

*Pennsylvania*

 _Now you've been talking in your sleep_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Things you never say to me_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Tell me that you've had enough_

 _Of our love_

 _Our love_

Elijah began to walk away after telling her goodbye, this time using her present day name; Katherine.

"Wait," she told him. "You promised you'd talk to Klaus. I can't make this deal without you."

He looked at her and then continued to walk away.

*Pennsylvania-night*

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

"I meant what I said about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me too. I need you to trust me. I want you to trust me…just like I'm trusting you," she told him.

*Mikaelson Mansion*

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

"It's our turn, Elijah. Please," she begged.

"Goodbye, Katerina," was all he said, before disappearing.

*New Orleans-6 Months Later*

Elijah stood there at the door, seeing a very human and disheveled Katerina on the Mikaelson doorstep.

"Come in."

She walked in and he closed the door. No matter what, he still loved her and would do anything for her.

 _I'll fix it for us_

 _We're collecting dust_

 _But our love's enough_

 _You're holding it in_

 _You're pouring a drink_

 _No nothing is as bad as it seems_

 _We'll come clean_

 _Oh_

 _We can learn to love again_

 _Oh_

 _We can learn to love again_

 _Oh, oh_

 _That we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_.


	4. Break Even

Break Even

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Klaus, unnamed vampires and werewolves, Jeremy, Elena, unnamed human

Summary: Set in VD S4 and 5 and TO S1. Based on the song "Break Even" by The Script.

Pairings:

Kalijah

*Pennsylvania*

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

It was a beautiful day in an alleyway as they half talked and half argued.

"You killed Jeremy Gilbert," he stated, before getting to his feet where he'd been crouching and thinking. He'd just found out that she'd lied to him.

She stood in front of him.

"Jeremy was collateral damage. I was doing what I had to do to survive," she defended.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?"

"No; Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now when no one else will." She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face. "I love you. Elijah."

He turned his face away and she dropped her hand.

"You don't believe me."

"I want to," he replied. "It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."

He began to walk away.

She caught up with him and rested a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Wait."

He looked at her hand that was on his arm.

She took her hand away.

He looked at her saying, "Goodbye, Katherine."

She could only watch, as he walked away.

*Mikaelson Mansion*

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even

Her best days will be some of my worst

She stood in front of him at the Mikaelson mansion. He'd just told her that he was leaving.

"It's our turn, Elijah. Please."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Katerina."

*Secrecy-1752*

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first

While I'm wide awake

She's no trouble sleeping

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even…even…no

Katherine had just finished feeding and sending a human on her way after compelling her to forget that she'd been fed on by a vampire, when she sensed someone.

She turned around to see Elijah Mikaelson, the eldest of the siblings and the love of her life.

"Elijah," she greeted, but was wary. They were in love, but his brother was her greatest enemy who wanted her dead.

"Katerina," he greeted back, taking a step towards her to come out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. I can't stay for long though."

A moment later, they were kissing.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK

I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason

But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding

'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving

And when a heart breaks no it don't break even…no

It was a nebulous night in New Orleans, as human Katherine sat in the wrecked car, injured. There was blood on either side of her head, a shard of glass was protruding from her lower stomach, her shoulder was dislocated, and another shard of glass was in the side of her neck. She could feel the pain from it and all her other injuries, but she was never one to show her pain unless it was Elijah there. She didn't want to die, but knew she would. She knew she'd lost a lot of blood. Plus, her vision was going black quicker than she cared for. She couldn't stay awake like she wanted; needed to. As everything went black for her though, and it became hard for her to breathe, she could vaguely hear a familiar voice.

Elijah was walking down a desolate street, heading home, when he saw someone inside a wrecked car. He stopped, ready to go over to help whoever it was, when he smelled the familiar scent of Katerina mixed with the smell of blood and human which came as a shock to him. He'd never known her to even remotely want to be human again, nor be in the same town as Klaus.

"Katerina?" he questioned, before blurring over to her side of the car.

He used vamp strength to force the jammed door open which worked, and that's when he saw her condition. He pulled the small shard of glass out of the side of her neck and tossed it to the floorboard, before resting gentle hands on either side of her head.

"Katerina, can you hear me?" he called to her. He knew she was on the verge of critical condition, but if he could keep her from going to sleep long enough for him to get her to the hospital, he was sure that she'd be okay. "If you can hear me, open your eyes, Katerina. Don't leave me. Please." He gave her a gentle kiss, hoping it would work. He loved her, no matter what. He couldn't live without her.

After a few minutes of nothing, he slid an arm under her.

A moment later, she barely opened her eyes to see him.

"I'm so sorry, Katerina. I should've made sure you were okay." He slid his other arm under her legs. "Stay with me. You're gonna be okay. Just stay with me." He knew it was hard for her to stay awake and that she was in pain, but he had to keep her breathing and this was the only way he could do so.

Once he had her gently in his arms, he blurred towards the hospital.

Elijah stood back so the doctors could take care of her and watched. He hated seeing her hurt, which was kind of ironic since he'd hurt her by leaving. Now he might not get the chance to apologize, much less have a second chance with her. They were taking her down the hall to try and save her life, but she was slipping through his fingers. He'd heard them say that she had some internal and external injuries along with a concussion and a collapsing lung. He didn't need to be a doctor to know that she was dying. At the end of the day, it was up to her to decide whether to fight for her life or give up.

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

I'm falling to pieces (one still in love while the other one's leaving)

I'm falling to pieces ('cause when a heart breaks it don't break even)

Four hours later, he was seated in a chair by her bedside, his hand in hers. The surgery had went well, apart from losing her once during the surgery, but now no one knew if or when she would awake. He knew he should just let her go to take away whatever pain she might be falling in her coma, but he couldn't. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to just pull the plug before she had a chance to fight for her life. She was Katherine; his Katerina. She would go down fighting with all she had.

He looked at her, as he held her hand.

"Oh, Katerina," he said, and then gave a sigh. "What has happened to you?"

Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain

You took your suitcase, I took the blame

Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh

'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name

He knew this was his fault that this had happened. He hadn't looked out for her after breaking up with her. He had even gone so far as to ignore every single call she ever made to him. She could be dead by now for all he knew, and he wouldn't know it unless he got a call.

He rested a gentle hand on her forehead and kissed her hand.

"Forgive me, Katerina. This is my fault."

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayin' to a God I don't believe in

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even

While she was fighting for her life and slowly recovering, he stayed by her side, only leaving when he needed some blood, hoping that she would live. He couldn't lose her. This couldn't happen. If she ceased to exist, he couldn't live anymore. They were the best parts of each other.

*Torture- 1692*

Her best days will be some of my worst

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first

While I'm wide awake she's not trouble sleeping

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even…even…no

After getting vervained, she groggily and very weakly woke up to some guys she didn't know, who obviously had been waiting for her to wake up, one of whom had a rod in hand. The next thing she noticed was that her wrists were chained together with a long piece of chain that was connected to the ceiling of the basement.

"What do you want?" she questioned weakly.

"We need to know where the Original hybrid is," one replied.

"I'm not telling you anything. It's best if I don't. You'll get yourselves killed," she replied. Her other reason was to keep Elijah from danger.

She didn't know how long it went on for, them torturing her for information she wouldn't tell them, her growing weaker from it. Their torture consisted of vervain, sunlight, stabbing her with a rod, and at one point was bitten.

When she was weak, sweaty, and her vision was gray-blackish, she couldn't quite hear what he'd said, but she could now see him killing them. Then, after some pain came from being stabbed with something for the last time, everything went black.

After his killing spree of a few wolves and vampires, he blurred over to stand in front of her. She was already desiccating with a stake in her and he could see a wolf bite on the side of her neck.

He pulled the stake out, tossing it to the floor, and gently lifted her head. He then used the vial of Klaus' blood to cure her, saving her life, and her color began to return to normal. When that was done, he untied her from the chains and gently layed her down on the floor.

When she began to awaken, it relieved him, knowing that she would be just fine now.

He gave a smile.

*Playing Chase- 1492*

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK

It was a beautiful day on the Mikaelson estate in England, as she and Elijah played chase.

"You're meant to catch me."

"Well, if I catch you, then the game will be over."

*Present Day*

(Oh glad you're okay now)

I'm falling to pieces

(Oh I'm glad you're okay)

I'm falling to pieces yeah

(One still in love while the other one's leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)

Oh it don't break even no

Oh it don't break even no

Oh it don't break even no

After she was awake and fully recovered, she was released and he temporarily took her home with him, but a week later, they moved together to a small town where they could both start over without constant supernatural issues or drama. In the end, they got back together.


	5. Listen To Your Heart

Listen To Your Heart

Characters: Kat, Elijah

Summary: Set in VD S4 and S5E1 but ep 1 takes place in Originals S1, instead.

Pairings:

Kalijah

*American Gothic*

I know there's something in the wake of your smile

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea

You've built a love but that love falls apart

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark

It was a beautiful day, as she stood in front of him after he'd found out that she'd lied to him.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he asked her.

"No, of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now when no one else will." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "I love you. Elijah."

He turned his face away and she put her hand down.

"You don't believe me," she realized.

"I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."

He walked away, but she caught up with him and rested a hand on his arms, stopping him.

"Wait."

He looked at the hand on his arm and then at her.

She took her hand away.

"Goodbye, Katherine."

She could only watch, as he walked away from her.

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

It was a dismal night, as she stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" he questioned.

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive, I don't-I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out." She took a black box out of her purse.

"You have the cure," he stated.

"Yes. And I can shoved this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I managed to do it, I'd lose you. And I don't want that to happen." She put the cure in his hand. "I need you to trust me. I want you to trust me. Just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here."

He watched, as she walked away.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea

They're swept away and nothing is what it seems

The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

It was a nebulous night in New Orleans, as she lay on her back, injured, a distance from the wrecked car. She'd been able to get out, but that was all she could do. She knew she should fight, but she was human. Why try? Everyone seemed to think that Katherine being human meant they could push her around. Besides, she'd lost everything and everyone. Even Elijah had left six months ago. Yes, she'd come to New Orleans for his help, but if her accidentally crashing the car was a sign, she was doomed. So why live? With those last thoughts, she closed her eyes.

*1492*

And there are voices that want to be heard

So much to mention but you can't find the words

The scent of magic

The beauty that's been

When love was wilder than the wind

It was a beautiful day on the estate, as Katerina sat on a cement bench by Elijah, after they'd played chase. She didn't know what existed at the time, but she spoke the wisest words to him.

"If we cease to believe in love, then why would we want to live?"

*Present*

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

Elijah was heading home after a few drinks at the only bar in town, but when he smelled the mixed scents of blood, human, fire and Katerina, he blurred off to find her and soon saw the scene. Katerina was on the ground, human and injured, and had clearly gotten out of the wrecked car that was starting to catch fire, but being an injured human, that was all she could do.

He blurred to and knelt beside her. "Katerina." He rested a hand on the side of her face. "Katerina, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes." He scanned her injuries and saw an opened artery in her thigh and her lower stomach was bleeding, along with blood on either side of her head. He looked at her again. "Stay with me, Katerina."

He got to his feet with her gently in his arms, and blurred to the hospital.

 _Don't leave me, Katerina. Please_ , he thought to himself.

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

A few hours later, after she'd survived the surgery, Elijah was seated on her bedside worried, a hand on hers and his other hand on the side of her face. She'd lived through the surgery, but had a concussion. No one knew when she'd wake up.

"If you can hear me, Katerina, I'm here now. I'm not leaving again. I'm here no matter what. Please, Katerina. Open your eyes."

A few weeks later, she finally woke up and she and Elijah rekindled their relationship.


	6. You Found Me

You Found Me

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Davina, Hayley, Elena, Damon, Silas, Rebekah, Klaus

Summary: Set in S4 and 5 of Vampire Diaries and S1 of The Originals. This is showing how Elijah and Kat will always find each other, no matter what.

Pairings:

Kalijah

Datherine (mentioned)

 **Introduction**

You know how they say you'll find "the one"? They say everyone has that one for them that will die for them any day. Well, not everyone gets to keep their soulmate. There were once two vampires who were completely in love. Elijah loved her so much that once, he betrayed his brother to save her life. She was the loved of his life, but after running for 500 years, she changed into someone else. She was no longer the girl he fell in love with. She became Katherine, who others called evil, conniving, and a bitch. For 500 years, he had always been there for her, but when he got tired of not knowing her true intentions, he broke up with her. They didn't see each other for a very long time, afterward. This is the story of Katerina Petrova, later Katherine Pierce, and Elijah Mikaelson. This is their story.

It was a dark night, as Katherine stood in front of Elijah at the Mikaelson place in Mystic Falls. He had just told her that he was leaving town to go help Klaus in New Orleans. He was technically breaking up with her and leaving her for his brother.

"Elijah, it's our turn. Please," she begged him, trying to get him to stay.

"Goodbye, Katerina," he said, before kissing her on the forehead and vanishing.

As she stood there, she knew now that he had lost all trust and Faith in her. It was her fault for lying so many time, but she didn't know how else to act. All she knew anymore was how to run and lie to survive. Now she was completely and utterly alone. It wasn't just her fault, though. Elena Gilbert had said something to him back in Pennsylvania, when Elena's humanity had been off. She just didn't know what she had said to him.

Later at the Mystic High, she ambushed her in a hallway, angry, and through her against a set of lockers.

"What did you say to him to make him turn against me?" she growled.

Elena got to her feet.

"You ruined my life. I never got to have a graduation, or, well, a life," Katherine continued, as she through her again.

"I ruined your life? You killed my brother," Elena growled, before throwing a locker door at her.

Katherine through it aside with an arm, before it could hit her.

"Okay; I'll admit, that was nasty."

When she had beaten Elena up pretty good and she was on her back on the floor, Katherine dug a broken wooden mop handle in her throat, but before she could inch it towards her heart to kill her, Elena shoved the cure for vampirism down her throat.

As Katherine lay on her back on the floor, out cold, Elena turned her head to look at her.

"Have a nice human life, Katherine."

For an entire summer Katherine walked the streets alone, homeless, hungry, and not knowing what to do. But at the end of the summer, she let herself into the Salvatore boarding house and grabbed herself a shot glass of Bourbon, slowly sipping it. She was tired of being afraid, running, and having no plan of action. She needed help and Damon had once loved her the most.

A few minutes later, he walked inside that night, closing the door behind himself, and walked into the living room.

"Katherine."

"Hello, Damon."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need your help. I have enemies. If word gets out that I'm human, I can't protect myself. I'm weak and slow. Do you know what it's like to run in heels? I have blisters, Damon."

"You're miserable."

"Please, I'm a survivor," she replied.

He bit his wrist and held it out to her.

"Drink up."

"No one's taken the cure before. There's a chance I might never wake up. And deep down in that Elena-loving heart of yours, there's a part of you that doesn't want me to die," she reasoned.

Seeing her point, he promised that he would protect her, but she drove off when he broke his promise. He was going to hand her over to Silas, so she sped out of Mystic Falls.

Before she knew it, she was in New Orleans.

Elijah was on his way home, when he smelled blood and a very familiar scent.

Once by a desolate street, he saw a car that had obviously crashed into a street light pale. The car was all dented and crinkled, while the windows were all shattered.

"Katerina!" he yelled, as he raced towards the wreck.

Once at the driver's side, he forced the door open and looked down at her. He could easily see that she was injured, what with the blood.

"Katerina," he said.

He bit his wrist.

"The cure did something to me. I can't digest vampire blood," she informed him weakly, as her vision blurred and dimmed.

His wrist instantly healed and as he gently pulled her into his arms, everything went black for her.

With Katerina in his arms, he blurred towards the only working New Orleans hospital. Even though he left her a few months ago, he was determined not to lose his Katerina. She was his love of 500 years. He'd die before he let anything happen to his Katerina. She was the love of his life.

An hour later, the doctors had taken care of her and he was seated on her bedside, waiting for her to wake up.

He rested a hand on top of her right one.

"Oh, Katerina," he said, thankful he had been there to save her, but wishing he had been there for her earlier. She either took the cure, or someone had shoved it down her throat. He hadn't been there, but he was now. Why hadn't she called for his help? He would've come as soon as he knew what had happened. Just because he had broken up with her, didn't mean he didn't care about or loved her anymore. He would always love her. She was one of those types of girls that you could never get over. A part of her would always be with him.

When she woke up, she saw that she was in a hospital with Elijah seated on her bedside.

She smiled.

"Elijah."

He smiled back.

"Welcome back, Katerina. What happened to you?"

"I'll give you the cliff notes," she replied, before telling him everything.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner? I will always help you, no matter what. You know that," he said, once she had finished.

"Because we broke up. I didn't think you would help me."

"I will always save you, Katerina. You are a part of me, always and forever."

They smiled and then kissed.

The pulled away.

"Let's go home," he said.

She agreed and he took her home with him to the plantation home he, Hayley, and his siblings were staying at until they could get their family home back from Marcel.

A few weeks later, she had her full strength back. She even stayed there with them, though Elijah's siblings and Hayley hated Kat being under the same roof as them.


	7. Under

Under

Characters: Elijah, Katherine, Caroline

Summary: Set in S4 at the end of "American Gothic" and S5 in "500 Years of Solitude." Just a one-shot where Care tells Elijah that she'd dead and he ends up burying her in the New Orleans cemetery.

Pairings:

Kalijah

Don't bury me

Don't lay me down

Don't say it's over

'Cause that's what sent me under

Under

Under

I died

Everytime you walk away

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia at the Mikaelson Mansion as Katherine Pierce watched Elijah Mikaelson, her love of 500 years, walk away after choosing his family over her, yet again. She didn't show it, but it hurt her deeply that once again, he hadn't chosen her. Her unbeating, vampiress heard was broken in two. After everything she had done, she realized that he had lost his Faith and Hope in her.

Don't leave me alone with me

See

I'm afraid

Of the darkness

And my demons

And the voices

Saying nothing's going to be okay

I feel it in my heart

Soul

Mind that I'm losing

Six months later, a very human and dying Katherine lay asleep in a guest bedroom at the Salvatore boarding house, stuck in her memories. The first was of finding her family slaughtered and crying over her ma'ma's body, before fleeing to escape Klaus.

You

Me

You're abusing everything I have to live

Don't bury me

Don't lay me down

Don't say it's over

'Cause that's what sent me under

Underneath the ground

Don't say those words

I wanna live with your worse combunder

Only you can send me under

Under

When she had died, Elijah got a call from Caroline Forbes and Elijah came for her body and, upon returning to New Orleans, he buried her in the cemetery and consecrated her bones, having learned that she had been descended from Travelers.


	8. Before You Tell Him Goodbye

Vampire Diaries/The Originals crossover: Before You Tell Him Goodbye

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Klaus, Davina

Summary: Set in VD S4E "American Gothic" and The Originals S1E "Bloodletting." A human and dying of old age Kat comes to town needing Elijah's help. Can he find a way to save her life? Will they end up together, once more?

Pairings:

Kalijah

*Mystic Falls- Mikaelson Mansion*

 _I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

 _I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

 _Yeah_

 _You've built a love but that love falls apart_

 _A little piece of Heaven turns too dark_

It was a dark night in the living room at the Mikaelson mansion, as Elijah stood in front of the love of his life who he had chased for 500 years. She had asked him to decide where their relationship stood. He hadn't decided, but he had to help Niklaus and was tired of all her lies and deceit.

He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face, silently looking at her, before taking his hand away.

"Goodbye, Katerina," he said, choosing family over her, yet again.

He lightly kissed her on the forehead, before walking away, knowing how much it hurt her for him to put his brother before her. He knew she understood that he was keeping the family vow that they had made 1,000 years ago though; "We stick together, always and forever."

*New Orleans- Bayou Cabin*

 _Listen to your heart_

 _When he's calling for you_

 _Listen to your heart_

 _There's nothing else you can do_

 _I don't know where you're going_

 _And I don't know why_

 _But listen to your heart_

 _Before you tell him goodbye_

It was a dark night, as he lay in bed at the cabin in the Bayou, suffering from Klaus' bite, though it couldn't kill him like it would a normal vampire. As far as he knew, he couldn't die from Klaus' bite, because of being an Original. Klaus had bitten him on the side of the neck in anger, because Elijah hadn't believed Klaus, but had believed Tyler, when it came to his intensions for his unborn child.

Meanwhile, a very human and dying of old age Katherine was on her way to New Orleans. She believed that though he had left her for Klaus, he wouldn't turn her away in her time of need.

*Save Me*

 _Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

 _The precious moments are all lost in the tide_

 _Yeah_

 _They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

 _The feeling of belonging…to your dreams_

The next night, after the symptoms had gone, he was met with a shock. Katerina he had left six or so month ago, now was dying of old age due to the cure being shoved down her throat. Now that he knew what was happening, he wouldn't leave her. And if all possible, he would find a way to save her life.

 _Listen to your heart_

 _When he's calling for you_

 _Listen to your heart_

 _There's nothing else you can do_

 _I don't know where you're going_

 _And I don't know why_

 _But listen to your heart_

 _Before you tell him goodbye_

In the end, after Davina did a spell that reversed the rapid aging, they got back together. So all was well that ends well.


	9. Hard To Love

Hard To Love

Characters: Elijah, Kat, Klaus (mentioned), unnamed vampires

Summary: Set in VD S4 and TO right before S3. A couple times Elijah saves her. In the present, he realizes he still loves her and he'd still do anything for her, no matter what.

Pairings:

Kalijah

*American Gothic*

I am insensitive, I have a tendacy

To pay more attention to the things I need

Sometimes I drink too much, sometimes I test your trust

Sometimes I don't know why you stay with me

It was a beautiful day in an alleyway in Pennsylvania, as Katherine and Elijah stood in front of each other.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?"

"Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now when no one else will." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "I love you." She put her hand down when he looked away. "You don't believe me."

He looked at her. "I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will. Goodbye, Katherine." He walked away from her.

I'm hard to love, hard to love

No, I don't make it easy

I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood

I'm hard to love, hard to love

You say that you need me

I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good

Katherine walked up to him that night, purse slung over her shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying that I don't-I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out." She took a black box out of her purse.

"You have the cure," he stated.

"Yes. And I can shove this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I managed to do it, I'd lose you. And I don't want that to happen." She set the cure in his hand. "I need you to trust me. I want you to trust me. Just like I'm trusting you. You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here."

He watched, as she walked away.

*Chicago 1945*

I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball

Crashing into your heart like I do

You're like a Sunday morning, full of grace and full of Jesus

I wish I could be more like you

I'm hard to love, hard to love

No, I don't make it easy

I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood

I'm hard to love, hard to love

You say that you need me

I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good

Love me, good

After finding out that Katerina had been taken when they were supposed to meet up, Elijah went in search of her which led him to an abandoned warehouse. He didn't care why she'd been taken, but did care that she had been. If anything happened to Katerina, whoever took her would pay with their lives.

He entered the warehouse after ripping out the vampires' hearts outside.

He blurred in front of her where she sat in a chair tied to it with vervain ropes. He could tell that she was weak, which he understood due to the vervain ropes. It would also weaken a vampire if the vervain was digested or injected.

He snapped the ropes in two, ignoring the pain, and got to his feet with her gently in his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, weak, but also not needing to say anything. They were so close and understanding with each other that they didn't need to say anything.

*Present Day*

Girl, you've given me a million chances

And I don't wanna take you for granted

I'm just a man, I'm just a man

I'm hard to love, hard to love

Oh, no, I don't make it easy

And I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood

I'm hard to love, hard to love

And you say that you need me

I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good

You love me, good

You love me, good

Elijah was walking home from the only bar in town, but stopped when he smelled the mixed scents of human, Katerina, and blood. Wondering why she'd be in the same town as Klaus or even him, he followed the scents to a wrecked and on fire car with a clearly human Katerina still inside.

He blurred to her side of the car and forced the door open. He then blurred a distance away with her and gently layed her down on the ground.

"Katerina."

She coughed, able to breathe again.

He sighed in relief, glad she was okay.


	10. Not Meant To Be (Kalijah)

Not Meant To Be (Kalijah)

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Klaus (mentioned), Rebekah, Elena (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S4 "American Gothic" and Originals S1, after they got the compound back and right before Celeste rose from the dead. Elijah finds an injured and human Katherine after she crashes a car into a pole. Will Rebekah be willing enough to save her life for Elijah's sake? What will ensue?

Pairings:

Kalijah

*American Gothic*

 _It's never enough to say I'm sorry_

 _It's never enough to say I care_

 _But I'm caught between what you wanted from me_

 _And knowing that if I give that to you_

 _I might just disappear_

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in front of each other in a Pennsylvania in an alleyway.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he asked her.

"Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now, when no one else will." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "I love you. Elijah."

He turned his head away and she put her hand down.

"You don't believe me," she stated.

He looked at her. "I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."

He began to walk away.

She stood there for a moment, thinking about what he'd just said, before catching up with him and putting a hand on his arm.

"Wait."

He looked at her hand on his arm and then her a couple times, so she let go of him, getting the hint. Then he looked at her.

"Goodbye, Katherine."

She could only watch, as he walked away.

That night, she found him and went to stand in front of him where he was on a sidewalk.

"What do you want?"

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive, I-I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out." She took a box out of her purse.

"You have the cure," he stated.

"Yes. And I can shove this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I managed to do it, I'd lose you. And I don't want to happen." She set the vial of the cure in his hand and put his empty hand on top of the hand that held the cure with her hands around his. "I want you to trust me. I need you to trust me. Just like I'm trusting you." She took her hands away. "You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here."

He watched, as she walked away and then looked down at the cure in his hand.

 _Nobody wins when everyone's losing_

 _It's like one step forward and two steps back_

 _No matter what I do you're always mad_

 _And I, I can't change your mind_

 _I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street_

 _I can't give you what you want_

 _And it's killing me_

 _And I, I'm starting to see_

 _Maybe we're not meant to be_

Later that night, Elijah stood in front of her at the Mikaelson place in Mystic Falls. He loved her, but he couldn't trust someone that would lie to him like she had today. He hated what he was about to do. He'd promised to protect her all those centuries ago, but he was so tired of figuring out if she was telling the truth or not. He was about to do the one thing that he hated to do to her. He had to leave to go help Klaus in New Orleans. He couldn't stay and family always came first for him. He always had to sacrifice love for family, no matter what. He always stood by his family because of their vow centuries ago; always and forever.

"It's our turn, Elijah. Please," she pleaded, when he'd told her that he was leaving to go help Klaus out.

"Katerina." He rested a hand on the side of her face and then took it away and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye, Katerina." Then he was gone.

*Human Once Again*

 _It's never enough to say I love you_

 _No it's never enough to say I try_

 _It's hard to believe_

 _That there's no way out for you and me_

 _And it seems to be the story of our lives_

 _Nobody wins when everyone's losing_

 _There's still time to turn this around_

 _You could be building this up instead of tearing it down_

 _But I keep thinking_

 _Maybe it's too late_

After Elijah left, her heart hurt and filled with anger, thinking that Elena had said something to Elijah in Pennsylvania when Elena's humanity had been off, she ambushed her in the hallway of Mystic High. She then tried to kill Elena, but Elena shoved the cure down her throat, turning her human.

After the summer was over with, Katherine decided to go to her ex. He may have left her for Klaus yet again, but they didn't need to trust each other for him to protect her from danger. Plus, having an Original on your side was usually a bonus. She needed him now more than ever and figured that he'd protect her, no matter what. Besides, whether he left her or not, even if he didn't love her, she still loved him. If their positions were reversed, she knew she'd do the same for him. So, she was going to go to Elijah for protection.

 _It's like one step forward and two steps back_

 _No matter what I do you're always mad_

 _And I, baby, I'm starting to see_

 _Maybe we're not meant to be_

After driving a car into New Orleans she'd hot-wired, she'd gotten into a wreck with a streetlight pole. So, now she sat in the driver's side of the car, injured, everything going black. She was in pain, but it was starting to fade, as everything began to go black for her.

Elijah was walking, having left the bar after a few drinks, heading home, when, in a desolate area of New Orleans, he smelled the familiar mixed scents. He stopped in his tracks, smelling the scents of Katerina, blood, and human. Then, making up his mind and curious of why she was in town, he followed the scent trail.

Half an hour later, he found the source of what he was smelling. She was in a wrecked car, obviously injured and it was apparent to him that she was human now, which he knew meant that someone had shoved the cure down her throat. He knew how much she'd loved being a vampire. He also knew her so well that he knew that being human was like a curse on her.

He blurred to the driver's side and forced the jammed door open.

"Katerina."

He scanned for what her injuries were, hoping she wasn't too injured. He saw that there was a shard of glass stabbed into her thigh, which had opened up the artery in her leg. Her abdomen and lower stomach were also bleeding from a shard of glass and there was blood on either side of her head. He also saw that she'd lost a lot of blood, since she was so pale with slow breathing.

He pulled the shard of glass out of her lower stomach and tossed it to the floorboard, but didn't bother with the other two. He figured the only reason she was still alive was because the shards of glass were keeping her from quickly bleeding out. Careful of her injuries, he gently pulled her into his arms and then blurred home. Rebekah had been a nurse back in the day, so he figured that she could save her. He didn't want to try vampire blood. No one had taken the cure before, so they didn't know if there was any side effects to it. Also, there wasn't a working hospital, due to Mikael in 1918, so he couldn't take her to one. Rebekah was his only choice.

Once at the compound, he blurred her to a guest bedroom and onto a bed, gently laying her down, before calling for Rebekah. Then, after some convincing, she began to do what she could for Katherine, despite hating her for being able to run from Nik for 500 years, escaping him. She didn't like that she didn't get to get away from Nik but Katherine had been able to. That didn't mean she wanted Elijah to lose the love of his life, though. Besides, after the life she'd led as a vampire, she knew Katherine didn't deserve to die from a mere car crash. So, she decided to save her life the best of her ability.

Half an hour or so later, Rebekah succeeded in saving her life and tending to her wounds, so Elijah moved her to his room and gently layed her down on his bed. Then he sat on her bedside, waiting for her to come to, a hand on hers. After almost losing her tonight, he realized that he'd been wrong to leave her without a look back. If anything happened to her and he wasn't there to save or try to save her, he'd never forgive himself. She was his world, despite the fact that he'd left her to her own. He'd thought that she'd be okay without him, but he knew now that he'd been wrong.

In the end, after she woke up, they rekindled their relationship, getting back together, once again, and he promised that he'd protect her, since she clearly needed protection and someone to be around to make sure she didn't hurt herself on accident again.


	11. Save Us

Save Us (Kat, Niklaus, Rebecca, Elijah, and Hayley's POV)

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Klaus, Rebecca, Hayley, Marcel, Celeste, Genevieve, Nadia, Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Monique

Summary: Set around TVD S5E13 "Total Eclipse of the Heart" and in T.O. S1E "Crescent City." What if Elijah called Katherine for help in finding his siblings? Will Katherine agree to help him? What will happen when Katherine finds Klaus? Will he kill her, or will he let her help him? Will Klaus and Rebecca be okay? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Kalijah

Klatherine (Klaus/Kat)

Rebatherine (Rebecca/Katherine; friendship)

Klayley (Kat/Hayley; friendship)

 **Katerina**

It's a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I enter the boarding house. I'm human now, so I'm not exactly keeping track of my vampire family. No one's in the living room, so I can only assume that Damon, Elena, and Stefan aren't home right now.

I have just poured myself a shot glass of Bourbon and am sipping it, seated on the couch, when my phone rings.

I take my phone out and smile, when I see the caller ID.

"Elijah. This is unexpected. What's wrong?" I say, knowing him being in New Orleans keeps him occupied. Plus, Elijah never calls me. That means something must be wrong.

"I need your help, Katerina," he informs me. He then explains to me the Celeste and sibling problem he's having. He explains that Niklaus and Rebecca have been taken and Celeste is behind it all. He also informs me that she used witch magic to put witch names all over his body.

"I'm coming. I'll be there as soon as I can," I answer. "But there's something you need to know."

"What is it, Katerina?"

"I need to let you know that I'm human. I got the cure shoved down my throat. Now I'm dying. When this is all over, I need a witch to help me."

"Oh, Katerina," is all he can say.

As I drive my SUV, I want to kill Celeste for what she has done to Rebecca. I don't and never have cared about Klaus, but I do care about Rebecca. And as I drive, Elijah goes on to tell me that he doesn't know what state Klaus is in, but a pack of werewolves bit Rebecca. I then ask him to name the names of witches Celeste put all over his body. We then realize that there's one witch not on his body.

"I know where she's holding them. I'll get them out of there. You stay and keep Hayley out of danger. I'll meet you there as soon as I can. I love you, Elijah."

"I love you too, Katerina."

We hang up.

As soon as I arrive in New Orleans, I head towards the abandoned hospital. I have a feeling that Celeste has them there. The witch, Genevieve, was a nurse there and Rebecca helped her help the epidemic patients back in 1918.

When I enter the old hospital, I walk silently down the hallway, looking for them.

"Klaus?" I call for him. "Klaus, where are you?"

A moment later, I find him in a room lying on a slab of pavement.

I go to and kneel down at his right side.

"Klaus?" I gently call to him.

Nothing. He must be out cold.

I pat his left cheek, trying to wake him up.

"Klaus, wake up. It's me. Can you hear me? Come on. You have to wake up."

When he doesn't, I realize that something is wrong. I then see that it looks like someone stabbed him with something. So, using my Traveler magic, I concentrate, closing my eyes, resting a gentle hand on his chest, and think about getting whatever it is, out of him.

A few minutes later, a knife is in my hand and his wound is healed. I then put the knife in my purse and get to my feet, before trying again.

"Klaus, wake up. Klaus," I call to him gently.

A moment later, he groans, as he starts to come to.

 **Niklaus**

When I wake up, I still feel weak, but I don't feel the knife inside me. I then see Katerina.

"Katerina?" I question her.

"It's me. I just saved your life."

"Why?" I ask her, knowing that after everything I have done to her for the past 500 years, she would never help me, much less save my life; Unless she needs me for something, of course.

"Because Elijah called me. You should go. I have to find Rebecca."

Even though I don't have all of my strength back yet, I leave the hospital without looking back. I know Katerina will find her and bring her safely home. Katerina is many things, but she doesn't have it in her to do anything to my sister.

 **Katerina**

When I find Rebecca, I run towards her and look down at her in worry. She's out cold, sweaty, and on her back on a bed.

I take Klaus' blood out of my purse and open the vial. I then sit on her bedside and sit her up against me gently. I then put the vial to her lips, making it go down her throat to cure her.

Once it's finished, I set it down on the table by the bed. I then lay her gently back down on the bed and get off the bed, looking down at her.

 **Rebecca**

When I wake up, I feel better than before I had blacked out earlier. I then see Katherine standing at my left bedside.

"Katherine?"

"It's me. How do you feel?"

"Better. What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I question her, as I slowly sit up.

"Elijah called me and asked me for help in finding you and Klaus. If we hurry, we can catch up with him before he gets home. Plus, he's still weak from what Celeste or whoever did to him. But there's only me and I can't help both of you at the same time, so I told him to start heading home," she explains.

"Then let's get out of this God forsaken place," I reply, getting to my feet.

It isn't long before we catch up with Nik and get home, where we're welcomed back by Elijah, Hayley, and Marcel. I then go fetch some blood bags so I can get my strength back. I don't look it, but I'm still weak from what I've just been through.

 **Niklaus**

I turn to look at Katerina.

"Care to tell us why exactly you've come here, Katerina? You and me both know we don't like each other. Why would you help me? Why come to New Orleans?"

"I already told you most of it when I rescued you. The other reason is that the cure got shoved down my throat. Now I'm dying. I need a witch to do a spell for me," she replies.

Looking at her, I realize that she's telling the truth. She's human. She still looks young, but she has grown to having gray hair.

"Oh, Katerina," I say.

I turn away from her and head for the stairs.

I lean heavily against the railing, as I start to head up the stairs.

"Let me help," she says, before putting an arm around me and helping me.

I silently let her and we head for my room, stopping once I'm in my bed.

"I'll get you some blood. You need your strength back and mine probably won't taste good. That, and before Damon fed me to Silas, the cure was still in me. I don't know if it still is or not, but I do know that I can't digest vampire blood. If I can't get a witch to help me, I'm a lost cause. So, if there's a part of you that cares; a part that has some humanity, do me a favor. Promise me that you won't kill Nadia if she comes here looking for me," she says.

"Who's Nadia exactly?" I ask her.

"My long lost daughter. When Silas was alive, she kept me safe even when I didn't know who she was. She found me after less than 500 years of searching for me. She's all I have left of my family, Klaus. I didn't even know she was alive, because I couldn't find her in 1498. I searched every village in Bulgaria, but she wasn't there. I didn't get reunited with my daughter for her to get killed by my greatest enemy. Please. Consider this my dying wish."

I can tell that she's practically begging me to spare her only child. So, knowing what I've caused her and what it feels like now to have a child, I decide to honor her wish.

"I promise you, Katerina, that no harm will come to Nadia as long as my family and I exist," I answer her.

"Thank you. I'll be back with blood for you."

A few minutes later, she comes back with a cup of blood and hands it to me.

I take it and start to sip it.

"I'll be back later to see how you're doing," she says, before walking out of my room.

 **Elijah**

When Katerina rejoins us and tells us the whole situation, it makes me wonder why she didn't come to us sooner.

"I need someone to come with me in case something or someone tries anything."

She looks between Marcel, Hayley, and I.

I'm about to volunteer, when Hayley speaks.

"The cemetery has a spell on it, so I should go. I'm the only one here that's not a vampire or a hybrid."

"Be careful," I say, seeing her logic.

"We'll be careful," Katerina promises me.

I watch, as she and Hayley walk off to go help Katerina.

 **Hayley**

Katherine and I are silent, as we walk towards where the witches are at in the cemetery. I don't like going back there where they threatened to kill my baby and myself a few weeks ago, but no vampire can enter or leave this cemetery. So, I'm stuck helping her. Decides, I'm probably the only one the witches aren't afraid of and won't kill.

We walk inside to see Monique by a table.

She looks at us.

"Who's this? What are you doing here?" she asks me.

"Monique, this is Katherine. She needs help and you're the only one that can help her," I reply.

Katherine walks towards her until she's in front of the table.

"I need you to do a spell for me. There has to be something you can do to stop me from growing old faster than usual. If not, maybe you can do what's called the Immortal spell. My ally in Mystic Falls did it once. You should be able to, too; But only as a last resort. I don't want to die. It's too soon. I just got my daughter back. I don't want to lost or leave Nadia again. I gave her a promise that I will always be there for her, and I intend to keep that promise. Please," she tells her.

After searching in spell books for a while, she does a spell which restores her how she was. It makes her a vampire again.

Afterward, she looks at Monique.

"Thank you."

I follow Katherine out, glad to be out of there.

"So, you'll be leaving then?" I ask her, as we head back to the Originals' family home.

"Not right away, no. I need to know where Elijah and I stand first. I need to know if he'll be going back. By the looks of things, he'll be staying; which means that Nadia will come looking for me here. If Elijah stays, I'm staying for good. Nadia's feeling protective just like any child, so she'll be coming to look after me. Even if she does though, I don't have to worry. Klaus has given me a promise that he won't kill Nadia. I made him promise, knowing I was dying. And considering I saved his and Rebecca's life tonight, he owes me their lives. Klaus is many things, but he is not that much of a monster. He doesn't break promises," she explains to me.

 **Katerina**

When we get home, Hayley goes to bed and I stay in Elijah's room with my favorite Original. I tell him everything and I decide to stay. So, we all live as happily ever after as we can with Klaus and Rebecca getting their full strength back. Also, just as I predicted, Nadia comes to live with us and war between us and Celeste continues.


	12. Dead Man On Campus

Dead Man On Campus

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Nadia

Summary: Set in S5E8 "Dead Man On Campus." No one's there when she falls from the clock tower, but her plan goes awry. Falling from the clock tower doesn't kill her. What if Elijah found out what was happening to her? Will he drop everything in New Orleans to save her, or will he bring her to New Orleans so he can help her in every way possible? Will he be able to save her?

Pairings:

Kalijah

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, as Katherine Pierce, recently turned human, sat at a table alone, getting drunk from a bottle of Bourbon she had stolen from the bar. She was drinking away her sorrows, because her life was hell. Everyone in town hated her, which she didn't mind, but now her daughter hated her too. That, she just couldn't handle. She loved Nadia, but it upset her that her daughter hated her. And then there was the ordeal that she knew that Elijah would never come back. She was sure of it just as she was sure that she wouldn't survive this time around. She was alone in the world, because Nadia hated her and Elijah had left her. If he ever came back, she knew it would be too late to save her.

When the bottle was finished, she staggered out of the Mystic Bar and Grille and made her way to the clock tower, knowing there was only one way to end this once and for all. Besides, everyone hated her and Elijah was no longer there for her, so why not end her suffering now? Get it over with already.

A few minutes later, she was falling from the clock tower. It felt like flying to her, which actually felt nice.

 _Goodbye, Elijah. I'm sorry, Nadia. This is the only way I can escape this,_ she thought, as she fell from the clock tower. Then she was swimming in darkness.

It was a dark night, as Elijah Mikaelson arrived back in Mystic Falls, Virginia after hearing from Caroline Forbes what was happening to his Katerina. He had broken up with her before he had left town to go join his family in New Orleans, but now he had to come back to save Katerina. His plan was to go to New Orleans with her and see if there was anything Davina could do to help her out. Out of all the ancestral witches in New Orleans, Davina would understand why he had to save her. He just hoped neither Niklaus nor Rebekah would kill or try to kill her. He'd have to spoke to them so that they would hopefully agree to control the emotions and thoughts they had against her.

When he saw Katerina, he was instantly at her side. Knowing she was quite alive, despite, apparently trying to kill herself to end her suffering she had, he gently picked her up in his arms and headed back to New Orleans with her.

When she woke up, she saw that she was in an unfamiliar bedroom. She was alone, but she could clearly hear people yelling at each other. That's when she realized that one of the three Mikaelson siblings had come to her rescue. There was only one sibling she knew who would do that for her; Elijah. She realized that he had come back for her and taken her home to New Orleans with him.


	13. Devil InsideFarewell toStoryville

Devil Inside/Farewell to Storyville

Characters: Caroline, Elena, Tyler, Katherine, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah,

Summary: Set in S5E "Devil Inside," when Tyler found out that Caroline had sex with Klaus. What if Elena had been Elena? What if Kat wasn't inside Elena? What if Kat was still human and dying and was at that party? What if Kat had overheard? What if Stefan hadn't been there to stop Tyler when he went all hybrid face on her, since he was so peeved at Caroline? What if he had accidentally bit her again? What if Kat took a dying Caroline to New Orleans with her? What will await them? What will happen? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Taroline

Klaroline

Kalijah

Caroline and Elena were downstairs by a table talking about the fact that Caroline had had sex with Klaus in the woods, when Tyler came down the stairs and overheard.

"Oh, my God," Elena said, seeing Tyler.

Caroline turned to see Tyler.

He gave her a look, before walking away through a crowd of people.

Caroline watched him go until she couldn't see him anymore. She then left Elena to take care of the mess she had just made.

When she found him, he was in a room drinking, clearly drunk and emotionally hurt. He had his back turned to her, standing in front of a table.

"Get out."

She took a step towards him.

"Just let me explain," she pleaded.

"No. Let me. Klaus killed thousands of people. Elena's aunt, an entire pack of hybrids; _my_ friends! Caroline, he killed my mom!"

She took another step.

"I know. I know. I am so sorry."

He through the empty shot glass at the wall and turned around to face her.

"Just stop. I walked out last time. Now it's your turn."

She was standing less than a foot away from him now and took another step.

"No."

"Don't take another step, Caroline!" he yelled.

"If you would just-" she started, but he cut her off.

"I said leave!" he yelled with a growl, going all hybrid face on her.

A moment later, both realized that he had accidentally bitten her.

She looked at him in fear.

His face was back to normal now.

"Care…"

"Don't," she said, as she felt the venom.

Katherine walked in, having overheard, and so wanted to slap him, but refrained from doing so.

"Nice going; now she really needs Klaus," she said to him, before putting a hand on her upper left arm, guiding her out. "Let's get you to Klaus," she said, as she guided her out.

Three hours later, she entered New Orleans, Caroline out cold with a cool wet wash cloth on her forehead, dying, Katherine driving her SUV as fast as she could. Luckily, she had already been ready to visit New Orleans, before Caroline had been bitten by her ex.

As soon as she parked in front of the cemetery where Hayley had told her he was, she took the cloth off and set it on the dashboard. She hated leaving her, but she had to.

"I'll be right back. Don't die on me."

She rushed into the cemetery and searched for Klaus.

"Rebecca!" she heard him call out.

She followed his and Elijah's voices.

When she caught sight of them, she walked briskly towards them.

"You're gonna wanna post pone your sibling rivalry. She needs you," she said to Klaus.

Both brothers looked at her.

"Katerina?" Elijah questioned.

"Who?" Klaus asked, though he had a good guess who it was.

"Caroline. She's in my car."

He followed her to the entrance and Kat, knowing he couldn't leave the cemetery, went to Caroline's side. She opened the door and put an arm around her, getting her to her feet, using her body weight to hold her up.

Once he could get to her, he took her from Katerina. He layed her down on the ground and knelt by her, pulling her gently into his arms and biting his wrist, putting his wrist to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.

Kat walked over to Elijah.

"Whatever's going on in Klaus' head, you should probably get Rebecca out of here as far as possible, while he's wrapped up in saving her life," she said, before going into the place that the witches hung out at, because of the cemetery being filled with their dead ancestors.

"Sophie?" she called, as she walked inside.

The witch came in from a room.

"Katherine."

"I need you to do a favor for me," she told her.

"That depends on what it is."

"I need you to find a spell that will stop me from dying faster than a normal human. My doppelganger shoved the cure down my throat when I tried to kill her. I was mad and I took it out on her. There has to be a way that you can help me. I'm dying due to turning 500 years ago."

"I'll see what I can find out."

"Thank you," she replied to the witch.

A few minutes after finding a spell to stop what the cure had and was doing to the former vampiress, the spell was completed and Katherine wasn't dying anymore.

Afterward, Kat left the cemetery, but stayed in New Orleans.

When it was dark, the Originals and Caroline were gone, so she went for a drive around the city to see if it had changed or not since less than 100 years ago when she had last visited.


	14. I Need You

I Need You

Characters: Elijah, Katherine, Nadia, Davina (mentioned), Hayley (mentioned), Rebecca

Summary: Set in TVD S5E "500 Years of Solitude" and T.O. S1. Elijah finds out from a call that Kat's dying. Will he come to her rescue? Will she live? Will she and Nadia join him in New Orleans? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Kalijah

Kadia (family)

It was a dark night as Elijah Mikaelson, the eldest Original sibling, watched Hayley Marshall from the balcony from his bedroom silently, as the pregnant werewolf sat on a bench and looked into the distance.

Suddenly, his phone went off.

He took it out of his suit pocket and saw it was Katerina.

"Katerina," he greeted.

"Elijah," she greeted back, not sounding like his usual Katerina.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you. I'm dying. The cure got shoved down my throat. Since I turned 500 years ago, it's killing me. Time is catching up with me."

"I'm coming," he said, before hanging up. He then went to his sister's room where she was seated on her bed reading a girly magazine.

"I have to go. I'll be back shortly."

She set the magazine down and looked at him.

"Go where?"

"Mystic Falls. Katerina's dying. I won't be long. I'll be back with her. Take care of Hayley."

Before she could say anything else, he was gone.

An hour later, he walked into the room that she was in, to see her lying on her back in bed, a girl at her bedside whom he had never seen before. Katerina looked how she had the first time she was human, but yet she didn't. He knew it was because she was dying and human. But it didn't matter how she looked. He loved her all the same.

"Nadia, this is Elijah. Elijah, this is Nadia. She's my daughter. She found me after looking for me for less than 500 years," she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm glad Katerina has someone close to her other than myself," he told Nadia. He then looked at his love life and said, "If you'd like, I could take you home with me. We can figure something out. I have to get home as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Elijah. I'd love that."

She looked at her daughter.

"Nadia, if you want, I'd love for you to come with me. After all, I did promise you that we'd leave this town as soon as we could. This is your chance to go somewhere you've never been before."

"I'll accompany you then. I'll see what New Orleans has to offer."

Elijah strode over to her bedside and Nadia stepped out of his way.

He gently picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A moment later, he vanished from the room with her, Nadia at his right side, heading for New Orleans, After all, it was much quicker to get there using vamp speed than a car.

Once they arrived, he walked inside, invited Nadia inside, and headed upstairs. Then, once in a guest bedroom, he gently layed her down in bed and sat on her bedside, looking at her.

"I never should have left you on your own, Katerina. I thought you'd be safe. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

She rested a gentle hand on the right side of his face.

"You didn't know what would happen. Elijah, I will always forgive you no matter what. I love you."

"I love you too, Katerina."

She took her hand away from his face.

"You should go. You probably have something more important to do than to watch me slowly die. Decides, Nadia will be here to take care of me."

He got to his feet and then lightly kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back later."

She watched, as he left.

A moment later, Nadia came into the room and sat on her mother's bedside.

Later that day, they got Davina to do a spell to help Kat, which was successful, and Kat and Nadia stayed with the Originals in New Orleans.


	15. If I Die Young

If I Die Young

Characters: Elijah Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce, Nadia Petrova, Damon Salvatore

Summary: Set in TVD S5E "500 Years of Solitude" and S1 of Originals. Elijah finds out that Katherine's dying. Can he save her before it's too late?

Pairings:

Kalijah

A/N: I was listening to "If I Die Young" by Tayler Swift and this came to mind.

 _If I die young_

 _Bury me in satin_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in the river_

 _At dawn_

 _Send me away with words of a love song_

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Elijah Mikaelson got ready to leave Mystic Falls, Virginia to try and save Katerina Petrova, his love of 500 years. It didn't matter that he had broken up with her. He still was very much in love with her and his love could never die. He had done everything for her, but she wasn't who she used to be anymore. Last time he had seen her, she had lied to him yet again. That had been enough for him and he had walked away. Even though he had hope for her, he needed to be there for his family, so he had left her in Mystic Falls. She had been a vampire when he had broken up with her. He had just heard from Mystic Falls though, that she was human and had taken a tragic turn for the worse. He had he broken up with her, but he knew he had to save her no matter what. It was his flaw. He saw something or someone that needed fixed and he couldn't help but try and fix it or that someone. Even though it was Katerina's fault for becoming human, it wasn't her fault for dying of old age. No matter what she didn't deserve this; no one did. He hoped that he wasn't too late to save her. He still loved her, after all.

When he entered the Salvatore boarding house and found his way to the room she was in, he knew she didn't have much time left. She was weak from dying and he saw Damon on her bedside, tormenting her in her head. He wanted to rip his heart out, but he didn't. He was better than that.

He walked in.

"Enough."

Damon stopped and turned around to see Elijah, now on his feet.

"Who called you?" he asked.

"Someone named Nadia. Now, if you'd be so kind as to leave, I won't harm you for tormenting her on her deathbed."

Damon left and Elijah went to sit on her bedside.

He took her hand in his and looked down at her.

"Katerina," he greeted.

Hearing her human name, she opened her eyes and looked up to see Elijah.

"You came."

She smiled.

He smiled back.

She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face.

"I was afraid I'd be too late to say goodbye."

"I'm a fighter and I was waiting for you. I wasn't going to die without seeing you for the last time."

"I wish I could stop this, but I know now that I'm too late to help you."

"By being here with me, you've helped me enough. You being here gives me peace. Promise me, Elijah, that when I'm gone, you'll take good care of Nadia. I never got to be a mother she deserves, but she needs to go to New Orleans with you. She never knew her father and you would be the best father she could ever ask for. Just take care of my daughter."

"I promise I'll take care of Nadia," he promised. He hadn't realized Nadia who had called him was Katerina's daughter. He'd find out how it was possible later.

"Thank you. I love you, Elijah."

"I love you, too, Katerina. Always and forever."

She smiled and then closed her eyes.

His heart broke, knowing he was too late. Just a little too late. He wanted to cry, but wouldn't. Not now; not here.

He silently left the room and he and Nadia went to New Orleans, where they buries her in the cemetery.

 _Funny when you're dead_

 _How people start listening_


	16. Gone GirlLe Grand Guignol

Gone Girl (1st revised version)/Le Grand Guignol

Characters: Kat, Nadia, Elijah, Hayley, Klaus (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S5E15 "Gone Girl" and The Originals "Le Grand Guignol." What if Kat and Nadia went to New Orleans for the cure for Nadia? What will happen? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kadia (Kat/Nadia; family)

Kalijah (Kat/Elijah)

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce drove to New Orleans, her daughter, Nadia Petrova, in the passenger's seat, pale, weak, and out cold. And as she drove, she called someone on her phone.

Elijah Mikaelson was at home in Klaus' room, when his phone went off. And when he looked at the caller ID, he saw that it was Katerina.

"Katerina," he greeted her. "This isn't a good time."

"I need your help. My daughter is dying. Tyler bit my daughter, Nadia Petrova."

"I was unaware that you have a daughter."

"I gave birth to her before I met any of you. You have to help me convince Klaus to cure my daughter."

"I promise you that she will be cured. I won't let her die."

"Thank you, Elijah."

They hung up.

When they arrived, it was a beautiful day in New Orleans.

Kat went around the car and opened the door, as Hayley came out to help her.

"Do you need any help?" Hayley asked her.

"Yes. Please. Help me get her inside."

Once she was in bed in a room, Nadia started to come to. And when she did, she saw her mother seated on her bedside, a pregnant lady standing not far from them.

"Where are we?" she half-whispered.

"New Orleans. Elijah promised that he'd get the cure for you."

"Why would he even bother?"

"Because we go way back and even after a few centuries, we have something. Elijah would do anything for me."

"We should stay then if he means so much to you. You haven't been happy for centuries. You deserve it."

"I'm happy with you, too. We've finally found each other."

Elijah walked in and gave the cure to her.

"Thank you, Elijah."

"You're welcome, Katerina. Now I must tend to a family matter."

He kissed her left cheek, before vanishing out of sight.

Kat smiled, before giving her daughter the cure, which Nadia took.

"I should go. I'll be in the Bayou if anyone needs me," Hayley informed Katherine, before leaving the room.

Kat watched her go, before looking at her daughter whom had drunk the entire cure and had sat up in bed.

"Welcome to New Orleans, Nadia," she said to her with a smile.


	17. Gone Girl (3rd version)

Gone Girl (3rd revised version)

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Caroline

Summary: Set in S5E15 "Gone Girl." This is how Elijah takes the news that his Katerina is forever dead.

Pairings:

Kalijah

A/N: I was listening to "Tears of An Angel" and this came to mind.

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Elijah stood by his window, phone to his ear, in silent grief. His Katerina was dead, according to Caroline Forbes.

"Thank you," was all he could say before hanging up, thanking her for letting him know.

As he stood there, he could only wonder if she died in pain, and if she had died hating him for not coming to save her. He would've if he had known what was happening. He had been too busy with helping Klaus and protecting Hayley to even think about Katerina, or even wonder why Klaus had come back from Mystic Falls in a good mood. He knew he should've checked on Katerina, but he hadn't. Now it was too late and because of that, he would forever blame himself for not being there for her, and he would forever grieve for her. Katerina was the kind of girl that would take forever to get over. He would forever miss her.

"I'm sorry, Katerina. Forgive me," he said to empty air, not sure what he was asking forgiveness for. Was it for leaving her, when she had pleaded for him to stay? Was it to give her spirit peace? Was it for all the wrongs he had done to her? Was it for not being there for her, when she needed him the most? He guessed it was for everything and more. Now that she was forever gone, he didn't know what he'd do for eternity. Katerina had been what kept him holding on to his humanity and he guessed he was the same for her. For 500 years, he had kept her safe from Klaus. No matter what, he had kept hoping that she would find herself, but what if he was who needed to help her do that? He had abandoned her; left her all on her own after watching out for her for 500 years. How could he do that to her? Worse, he hadn't been there when she had needed him the most. He had royally and completely screwed up and he couldn't fix his mistake this time.

As he looked out the window, he wanted to cry, but he didn't. He wouldn't let anyone know he was hurting, because no one knew how he felt. This was his own hell. He was upset that he had lost her forever, but was also angry at himself for not checking on her. He couldn't change the past though, so all he could do was grieve for her; his 500 years old true love; the one. For him, she had been the one.


	18. I'd Always Come For You

I'd Always Come For You

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Aurora, Elena, Klaus

Summary: Set in VD S4 and TO S3. Based on the song "I'd Come For You" by Nickelback.

Pairings:

Kalijah

Just one more moment

That's all that's needed

Like wounded soldiers

In need of healing

Time to be honest

This time I'm pleading

It was a beautiful day in an alley in New York, as they stood in front of each other, half arguing and half talking.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he questioned.

"No, of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now when no one else will. I love you." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "Elijah." He moved his face away and she dropped her hand. "You don't believe me."

"I want to. It's my disease. I just keep on wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."

She felt helpless and desperate to make him stay with her, but knew she couldn't, as she watched him walk away.

That night, when she handed the cure over to him, that was the first sign of trust that she had been willing to give him and that he hadn't seen in a very long time. As she had told him, he didn't even owe her anything. She was letting him choose where they stood with their relationship.

Please don't dwell on it

'Cause I didn't mean it

That night, Elijah chose to follow Klaus to New Orleans, so he told goodbye and kissed her on the forehead.

After he had left, she was heartbroken and angry and Elena, thinking she had said something to Elijah that had screwed everything up. So when she tried to kill her, she got the cure shoved down her throat, turning her human.

Six months later, she died and was taken somewhere that wasn't the Other Side. It was a hellish prison world.

I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground

But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up

Forgive me now

Every day I spend away

My soul since I love

Gotta be some way I can make it up to you now

Somehow

It was a dismal night in New Orleans, as Elijah walked, heading for home after a few drinks. He was unhappy at Niklaus for everything, but was staying due to the prophecy and Aurora. She hated Elijah for compelling her not to go with them back then, but hated Klaus for moving on.

He stopped, seeing a girl on the sidewalk. He hadn't expected to see her in town as long as he and Klaus were here, nor had he expected her human. He knew she had to be human, smelling the blood.

By now you know that

I'd come for you

No one but you

Yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

I'd fight for you

I'd lie it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'll always come for you

I was blindfolded

But now I'm seeing

My mind was closing

Now I'm believing

He blurred across the street towards her and knelt at her side. He rested gentle hands on either side of her head and scanned with his eyes for what her injuries were. She was very pale, as he did so.

"Katerina, can you hear me?" he called to her. "Katerina," he said after a moment of nothing.

He gently picked her up in his arms and took her to the only working hospital, figuring she was human due to the cure and not knowing if she could digest vampire blood.

"I'm so sorry, Katerina. Forgive me. Stay with me, Katerina. Please," he said, as he blurred towards the hospital.

I finally know just what it means to let someone in

To see the side of me that no one does

So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone

I'd search forever just to bring you home

Here and now I vow

By now you know that

I'd come for you

No one but you

Yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

I'd fight for you

I'd lie it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you

I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way

As long as there's still life in me

No matter what

Remember you know I'll always come for you

After the doctors had cared for her, he sat on her bedside, his hand in hers. He hated seeing her like this, but was thankful that she was at least alive, even if she wouldn't be waking anytime soon. It would break him if he lost her of all people. He couldn't let Aurora find out about her. She might use or kill her.

"Katerina, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here. I'm not leaving. I will never leave you again. I promise. I never should've left. I hope you can forgive me someday."

Yes I'd come for you

No one but you

Yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

And I'd come for you

No one but you

Yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

I'd fight for you

I'd lie it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way

As long as there's still life in me

No matter what

Remember you know I'll always come for you

You know I'll always come for you

In the end, a few months after Klaus had disposed of Aurora by sealing her in the garden, she woke up from her mild coma just fine and she and Elijah got a second chance.


	19. Holding On For Him

Holding On For Him

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Damon, Kai, Gia, unnamed lovers

Summary: Set in Vampire Diaries S5 and Originals S3. She needs help after escaping from Kai. Will he be able to save her in time, or is he too late this time?

Pairings:

Kalijah

 _They say we've got nothing in common_

 _No common ground to start from and we're falling apart_

 _You'll say the world has come between us_

 _Our lives have come between us_

 _Still I know you just don't care_

 _And I said, what about Breakfast at Tiffany's?_

 _She said, "I think I remember the film_

 _As I recall, I think we both kinda liked it"_

 _And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got"_

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls at the Salvatore boarding house, as Katherine, newly turned human again, layed in bed in a guest room upstairs, knowing she wasn't far away from joining the Other Side. She wanted to hang on just a while longer, though. If Elijah knew what was happening to her and was on his way, she didn't want to die before he could say goodbye to her. She wanted him here. Just being in his presence always gave her some kind of peace. She couldn't say why or how, but he gave her peace. Having him a part of her life made her have hope that she could have a chance at being forgiven. She had done such horrible things that she knew something horrible waited for her on the Other Side. She could make peace with that though, if she could be forgiven. It would be a relief to her just to see Elijah one last time. She doubted that Klaus had told him of her condition, though. He hated her with a dark passion; worse than Damon did.

 _I see you, the only one who knew me_

 _And now your eyes see through me_

 _I guess I was wrong_

 _So what now it's plain to see we're over_

 _And I hate when things are over_

After waiting for him to show up and he didn't, she took her last breath, not knowing what was going to happen next or what Elijah felt about her now that she was dead.

 _When so much is left undone_

 _They say we've got nothing in common_

 _No common ground to start from and we're falling apart_

 _You'll say the world has come between us_

 _Our lives have come between us_

 _Still I know you just don't care_

Two years later, she miracously came back to life after surviving Hell in the 1994 prison world with Kai. When she came back to life though, she was in terrible shape. Kai had done a number on her, but she had to get somewhere safe; find Elijah. She had ended up in New Orleans, after all. And what better Mikaelson to go to than Elijah? They may have broken up, but he was still the noble brother.

 _You say we've got nothing in common_

 _No common ground to start from and we're falling apart_

 _You'll say the world has come between us_

 _Our lives have come between us_

 _Still I know you just don't care_

 _And I said, what about Breakfast at Tiffany's?_

 _She said, "I think I remember the film_

 _As I recall, I think we both kinda liked it"_

 _And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got"_

 _And I said, what about Breakfast at Tiffany's?_

 _She said, "I think I remember the film_

 _As I recall, I think we both kinda liked it"_

 _And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got"_

 _And I said, what about Breakfast at Tiffany's?_

 _She said, "I think I remember the film_

 _As I recall, I think we both kinda liked it"_

 _And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got"_

When she was on a desolate street, her vision went dim from blood loss and she leaned against a wall. Then everything went black.

Elijah was on his way home from the bar when, on a desolate street, he saw someone he had chased for 500 years. She was in terrible shape. There was a lot of blood and she was very pale. That made him realize that she was human. Having lost Gia and all his other lovers for 1,000 years due to Klaus, and still in love with her, he didn't want anything to happen to her. Unlike others, he's never wish death upon her.

He was instantly knelt at her side.

He gently slid an arm under her, crook of arm supporting her head, and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal and save her. He just hoped it would work. He didn't know how she was human.

"Stay with me, Katerina."

A few minutes later, he took his wrist away, which instantly healed.

He silently looked down at her, as her wounds healed, but she remained in the same state, her breathing slow from massive blood loss.

 _I can't lose you, Katerina. Please,_ he thought.

He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face, hoping for her to wake up. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't bear it. Even though he had broken up with her, she was his world; more so than Gia had been. She was the only girl, apart from Rebekah of course, who completely understood him and accepted all of who he was; both the good and bad parts. She didn't judge him, even though he always had chosen family above her.

"I'm so sorry, Katerina. Please forgive me. You were right. It's our turn. I just need you to open your eyes. If you can hear me, open your eyes, Katerina. Please," he said, almost begging. He knew she had lost a lot of blood, but he thought that she'd be okay, anyway. She just needed time to restore her strength. If she woke up, she would still be weak.

A few minutes later, she came to, which realized him.

"Elijah," she greeted weakly.

"Katerina," he greeted back.

She gave a smile, knowing he had saved her life.

He smiled back.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome. Let's get you home," he replied.

As he got to his feet with her in his arms, she wrapped weak arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, before closing her yes.

Later, after she woke up in his bed feeling better, she told him everything he had missed and assured him that he was forgiven, knowing how he felt about not being there for her.

In the end, they got back together.


	20. The Girl Who Waited (Kat's POV)

**Introduction**

My name is Katherine Pierce and I'm a former vampiress. I have had a very hard life for 500 years, because I chose to run instead of being sacrificed in a ritual by a hybrid named Niklaus Mikaelson who prefers to be called Klaus. For 500 years, I ran and stayed one step ahead of him. In the meantime, his elder brother, Elijah Mikaelson, and I were in love, but because of Klaus, we couldn't be together. Klaus is so paranoid that people his siblings fall for, he kills. He's paranoid that his siblings will leave him; break the promise they have kept for 1,000 years; "We stick together, always and forever." I've made many enemies that have kept me from being happy and having a life that I've always wanted. I thought Klaus was the worse I could and would ever encounter, but I was wrong. There was an immortal by the name of Silas. He killed me but I came back to life, somehow. He killed me because he needed the cure for vampirism and it was inside of me, because Elena Gilbert, my doppelganger, shoved it down my throat on Graduation night when I was so angry that I tried to kill her. I tried to kill her, because I hated her for getting the life I've always wanted. Now, because I screwed Elena over, I'm dying of old age. The cure did something to me. I can't digest vampire blood and I assume I'm dying of old age because I turned 500 years ago. You want to know what the worse part is? I'm alone in this. I'm surrounded by those that hate me and Elijah doesn't know what happened to me. If he did, he'd be here, right? So now, all I can do is wait. I wait for his return, but know it may be too late and I may not be able to be saved. This is the story of a girl that waits for her long lost love to return.

It's a dark night in the Salvatore boarding house, as I lay in bed. Nadia has just left the house, mad that I'd rather die than be in her body as a Traveler. Stefan has left the house too after giving me some peace and Damon is trying to make me miserable. Why must he do this? I didn't do this when I was a vampire and he was dying from a werewolf bite. He goes in my head, first visiting my nightmare from 500 years ago when I first turned; the night I found my entire family and village slaughtered in Bulgaria. Then he goes in my head, making me think that Elijah came for me, when it's really just Damon. All I want is for this misery to end and Damon won't stop. I demand him to get out of my head, but he doesn't.

After what feels like an eternity, it stops and I open my eyes to see Elijah at the doorway and Damon finally gone; probably scared off by Elijah.

"You came," I say.

"I did. I'd like you to go to New Orleans with me. There's a witch there that can help you."

"You know I'd go anywhere with you."

"Then let's go."

I smile.

On the way to New Orleans, I think about how Elijah finally came back for me. I'm also wondering what will become of me once I'm cured of this. Will Klaus kill me? Will I have to flee the Mikaelsons again? Will I be safe in New Orleans, me being human again? Will Elijah alone be enough to protect me? Will Elijah and I finally get a chance to be happy together?

After we arrive in New Orleans, we head to the cemetery where I'm introduced to Davina Clair. Then she does a spell and I'm cured. I'll stay human as long as Elijah's willing to protect me and give us another chance.

That night, after everything, he decides to get back together and the others, including Hayley, decide to put up with me being here. This makes me happy. I finally got a part of my life I've always wanted.


	21. I'd Come For You

Characters: Caroline, Klaus, unknown werewolf

Summary: She knows with all her heart that Klaus would always come for her, even if that means leaving New Orleans behind to save her life.

Pairings:

Klaroline

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, the rain pouring like cats and dogs, as she layed there in the woods, vision blurry. What was this? The third time of being bitten? She had terrible luck.

She blurrily pressed one on her phone for Klaus' number. After the two times he had saved her life, his number had become number one on her speed dial.

When he didn't answer, she left a voicemail that said that she was in the woods and needed his help, before ending the call and putting the phone back in her pocket. If she could, she'd get out of there, but she couldn't. She was too weak to go anywhere. And even though he hadn't picked up, she knew that he would come. He would come for her, no matter what. It was weird that she had so much Faith in someone that was known as evil, but it wasn't weird for her. Not anymore.

A few minutes later, everything went dim and then black for her.

As the rain poured angrily, he raced through Mystic Falls, knowing that the only reason she would need him was if she had been bitten. This would make it the third time. He had left for her safety, but that apparently hadn't worked. All he hoped right now was that he'd get to her in time to save her.

When he found her, she was on her back on the ground, clearly having been attacked by a werewolf, out cold and pale.

He was instantly at her side.

He gently pulled her into his arms and bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her. He then continued to cure her with his blood, as he raced back to New Orleans with her in his arms. He couldn't protect her by staying away, so he figured she'd be safer with him in New Orleans. He'd have Caroline tell her friends later. When he figured that he had given her enough, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed, as did her wounds.

He sighed in relief, knowing that she'd live.


	22. Hatred To Love

Hatred To Love

Characters: Elena, Klaus, Matt, Jeremy

Summary: Set in S3 and 4. Just a songfic tribute but the seasons are turned around so that it is Elena and Klaus instead of the Salvatores.

Pairings:

Kelena (Klaus/Elena)

A/N: I do not ship this, but someone did give me a request, so I am doing this because of a request. It might suck, since I do not ship them together, so bear with me. That, and it is like 2:30 in the morning.

Stand By Me- 4x15

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

It was a dark night, as she walked away from the house after setting it on fire, having turned it off. Klaus had told her to, because she couldn't handle Jeremy's death.

O, Come, All Ye Faithful- 4x9

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream 'em loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice now?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

' _Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

It was a dark night in the woods, as Klaus stood in the midst of a massacre. After certain events had played out, he had been enraged enough to slaughter his twelve hybrids. Now he stood with bodies of hybrids all around him with their hearts ripped out. He didn't rightfully care though, what it looked like or what anyone felt about what he had just done. It was Klaus. He was known as the evil hybrid who didn't care.

The Reckoning- 3x5

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

 _Everybody's worried about me_

 _In too deep, say_

 _I'm in too deep_

 _And it's been two years_

 _I miss my home_

 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_

 _I still believe_

 _Yeah I still believe_

It was a dark night, as Elena lay in a hospital bed due to Klaus having a nurse take her blood to make himself hybrids. Just enough hybrids though. He wouldn't take too much, since, after everything, he had began to care about her and didn't exactly want her to die.

Growing Pains- 4x1

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream 'em loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice now?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobly else believes_

' _Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

It was a beautiful day, as Elena slowly woke up in a bed. She had expected not to wake up, due to wanting her ex to be saved first after Rebekah had made the truck go off the Wickery Bridge. Then, after he explained to her what happened, she realized that she was in transition to become a vampire, but she didn't want that. She never wanted to be a vampire.

New Orleans

 _A lot of fight left in me_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobly else believes_

' _Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me…_

After three years of knowing each other, and about two years of being hated by her, they finally fell in love. When he received a note about a witch, both of them then packed up and left Mystic Falls to go to New Orleans. So, there, their story continued.


	23. Impossible

Impossible

Characters: Elijah, Kat, Klaus

Summary: Set in S2 and 4 and has one made up scene in Originals. Based on the song "Impossible."

Pairings:

Kalijah

*1492- Love*

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did

It was a beautiful day with a soft breeze blowing, as Katerina sat on a cement bench outside, Elijah seated beside her, as they discussed love.

"True love is not real unless it is returned. Do you agree?" she said, looking at him.

"I do not believe in love, Katerina," he lied, needing to not fall for her. If he fell for her, he wouldn't be able to help Klaus break the curse set upon him, which involved her death.

"That is too sad for me to accept, my Lord. If we cease to believe in love, then why would we want to live?" she replied, not believing him.

*1492- The News*

And you were strong and I was not

My illusion, my mistake

I was careless, I forgot

I did

It was a dismal night in the living room, as Klaus pinned him against a wall in anger.

"Katerina has fled. What did you tell her?" he asked his elder brother.

"I told her nothing."

"Do not lie to me!" Klaus yelled.

After some more arguing, Elijah promised to return her to him and Klaus promised Elijah that he'd dagger him if he failed.

*1492- The Search*

And now when all is done

There is nothing to say

You have gone and so effortlessly

You have won

You can go and tell them

Tell them all I know now

Write it on the skyline

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

Elijah searched high and low for her to do as Klaus wanted done, but he had fallen for her already. Because of that, he betrayed his own brother to save her life, only for her to take matters into her own hands and turn into a vampire. Shortly after, he was daggered and Klaus slaughtered her entire village, including her family.

*American Gothic*

Falling out of love is hard

Falling for betrayal is worst

Broken trust and broken hearts

I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there

Building faith on love and words

Empty promises will wear

I know, I know

And when all is done

There is nothing to say

And if you're done embarrassing me

On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the rooftops

Write it on the skyline

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

It was a beautiful day in Pennsylvania, as they stood in front of each other in an alley. After arguing for about ten minutes, he walked away, her unable to stop him.

That night, on her way out of town, she handed him the cure and gave him a speech on how she didn't remember who she was when they first met, but wanted to find out, and how much she wanted him to trust her, just like she trusted him.

*1492- "Spare her"*

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did

It was a nebulous night, as they stood in the living room.

"Please brother, I ask of you to spare her," Elijah said, already having fallen for her.

"Are you so foolish as to care for her? We do not feel. We do not care. Love is weakness and we are not weak. She is human. Nothing more. Nothing less. Her life means nothing," Klaus said, reminding him to not fall in love with her and ultimately saying no to his plea.

*American Gothic- Mikaelson House*

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the rooftops

Write it on the skyline

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken, ooh, ooh, ooh

I hoped would be

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

It was a nebulous night, as they stood in front of each other at the Mikaelson house in Mystic Falls. She'd told him back in Pennsylvania that she'd let him decide where they stood. Now that he'd thought about it and felt that he had to follow Klaus to New Orleans, he knew his decision.

After telling her that he was going to go help Klaus in New Orleans, she tried to get him to reconsider, telling him that Klaus was "stark-raving mad" and "irredeemable." She even asked that he leave Klaus to his own "adventure" and for them to go on their own together. He didn't heed her plea, though.

He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face and said, "Goodbye, Katerina," and then lightly kissed her on the forehead before leaving, ultimately breaking her heart and breaking up with her, leaving her for his brother.

*Shattered*

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

Impossible

He stood in his room with a bottle of Bourbon in hand, an empty shot glass on his end table, the light in the room off, matching his mood. He'd just heard that she'd died six months ago. After finding that out, he was completely shattered. Now he was standing in his room alone, angry and upset, drinking from a bottle of Bourbon.

He grabbed the empty shot glass and through it at the far wall, making it shatter into pieces, just as he was shattered. He felt just like the shattered shot glass did and worst.


	24. VDTO Crossover All I Need

All I Need

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Klaus, Freya, Mikael, Mrs. Petrova, Caroline

Summary: Set in VD S4 and 5 and TO S2. Based on the song "All I Need."

Pairings:

Kalijah

*American Gothic*

I'm dying to catch my breath

Oh, why don't I ever learn?

I've lost all my trust, though I've surely tried to turn it around

It was a dismal night, as she stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive, I don't-I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember who I was when we first met. And I want to find out."

He was speechless, not know what to say to that until she brought something out from her purse.

"You have the cure," he stated.

"Yes, and I can shove this down Klaus' throat and try to kill him, but even if I manage to do it, I'd lose you. And I don't want that to happen." She set it in his hand and then closed his had and let his hand go. "You don't owe me anything. I'm going to let you decide where we go from here."

He was silent, as she walked away from him.

Can you still see the heart of me?

All my agony fades away

When you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

Don't tear me down

You've opened the door now, don't let it close

It was a beautiful day in a Pennsylvania alley, as she watched him walk away from her after seeing that she had lied to him.

*Dead Man On Campus*

I'm here on the edge again

I wish I could let it go

I know that I'm only one step away from turning it around

Can you still see the heart of me?

All my agony fades away

When you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

It was a dismal night, as she stood on the clock tower that overlooked the Mystic Falls town square. She was dying of old age and didn't want the pain of dying. She wanted to rather die instantly than to die slowly, and she was Katherine Pierce. Katherine Pierce always got what she wanted.

She closed her eyes, back facing the ledge, ready to jump off the clock tower.

Suddenly, she stopped, something telling her to stop and to not do it. Katherine always listened to that feeling and voice, which right now, sounded a lot like her long dead mother. She never shown it or admitted it to anyone, but even after 500 years, whether she was a human or vampire, she missed her mother. She'd always been close to her. Maybe that's why most of the time it sounded like her mother and the rest of the time the voice sounded like Elijah. They were the only people in her life she was ever close to, so it made sense.

She opened her eyes and stepped away from the ledge. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe someone would find a way to save her life. She could only hope and wait.

*500 Years of Solitude*

Don't tear me down

Don't tear it down, what's left of me

Make my heart a better place

I tried many times but nothing was real

Make it fade away, don't break me down

I want to believe that this is real

It was a beautiful day, as she lay in bed after last night's heart attack, dying of old age. This time it showed. She had gray hair and wrinkles now. Since she had been told to rest, she was resting, stuck in memories of the past.

When she felt someone sit on her bedside, she opened her eyes and gave a smile.

"Katerina," Elijah greeted with a smile back.

"Elijah," she greeted. She rested a hand on the side of his face. "You came."

"Of course I came," he replied.

She smiled. She didn't care if this was real or not, because it made her happy that he'd come to her deathbed.

*True Lies*

Save me from my fear

Don't tear me down

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

Give me something I can believe

It was a beautiful day, as she ran through the woods, needing to get as far as possible. There was only one option. She had to find a car to steal and drive until she was miles out of Virginia. That meant she had to go somewhere else for protection. That meant New Orleans to Elijah. Surely he wouldn't turn away her plea for protection.

Soon enough, she had stolen an SUV and was on her way towards New Orleans, Mystic Falls far behind her.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

Don't tear it down, what's left of me

Make my heart a better place

Make my heart a better place

It was a nebulous night, as Elijah walked through the woods, aiming to go home. He had heard what was going on with Katerina and was planning on packing so he could see her or save her. He wanted to save her, but he would have to bring her here and to one of the witches. He didn't know if she'd want to come, since Klaus was in the same town. Plus it seemed like she'd given up on being saved. If she couldn't be saved, he'd still be there for her. She had no reason to be surrounded by those who despised, hated, and wanted her dead the most. She had the choice to come to him for help and leave Mystic Falls behind.

When he exited the woods, he smelled human blood and Katerina, so he looked and saw an SUV with a street light bent over it and both doors and sides of the car crinkled and dented. There was also shattered glass from the windows and windshield. She had somehow managed to get into a car crash. Now he knew what the baby blonde vampiress, Caroline, meant when she said that she was a magnet for danger. Apparently, as a human, she didn't know how to survive very well without someone to help and protect her.

"Katerina!" he said, blurring to the driver's side door and forcing the door open so he could see the damage.

He rested gentle hands on either side of her face after seeing that mostly she just had some minor injuries, but she had a few bad injuries. There was blood on either side of her head, a bleeding thigh, and a wounded side.

"Katerina, can you hear me?" he called.

She didn't move or wake up, but she could hear him. She was happy despite the crash, knowing that he was here to save her.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, Katerina. You're going to be okay. Just stay with me," he said, as he gently pulled her into his arms, getting her out of the wreckage. Then he blurred home, having no option but to have Freya heal her with magic. There was no working hospital. There hadn't been since 1918 when their father had burned New Orleans to the ground.

When she finally woke up, she was in Elijah room with him seated on her bedside.

He gave a smile and rested a gentle hand on the side of her face.

"Katerina."

She smiled back and sat up in bed.

"Elijah," she greeted back. "Thanks. You saved my life."

"Anything for you, Katerina."

In the end, they got back together and Freya reversed her dying of old age.


	25. My Heart Still Beats (Kalijah)

My Heart Still Beats (Kalijah)

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Elena (mentioned), Freya, Klaus (mentioned)

Summary: Set in VD S5 and Originals S2. Kat leaves Mystic Falls after being turned human. She crashes the car she stole, which injures her in the process. When Elijah finds her, will he get her to Freya to be healed in time, or will it be too late to save her this time around? Based on "My Heart Still Beats" by Maria Mena.

Pairings:

Kalijah

*American Gothic*

 _Nobody said it was gonna be easy_

 _But when I forgive_

 _There are no strings attached_

 _I was not gonna bring up your flaws in an argument_

 _Not gonna risk on a counter-attack_

 _When you first revealed your betrayal_

 _My first reaction was "How dare you rob me of my trust?"_

 _But not even this would be able to shake our foundation_

' _Cause it was created by us_

 _I can still see you_

 _Front row point of view_

 _We spent our entire relationship fighting each other_

 _Our goals were exactly the same_

She and Elijah stood in front of each other in a Pennsylvania alley, arguing.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he accused and asked her.

"Of course not. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now, when no one else will." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "I love you. Elijah." When he turned his face away, she dropped her hand. "You don't believe me."

He looked at her.

"I want to. It's my disease. I keep wanting to believe you, but how can I, when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you. I don't know you. I don't think I ever will." He walked away from her.

She stood there for a minute and watched him walk away, before catching up with him and putting a hand on his arm.

"Wait."

He stopped and looked at her hand on his arm, then her, then her hand again.

She got the hint and let go.

"Goodbye, Katherine," he said, saying her name that she now went by these days, instead of her human name.

She watched, as he left.

*Mystic Falls- Mikaelson Mansion*

 _I put you through hell by demanding apologies_

 _Even though I was the one causing pain_

 _With your little mishap_

 _The ball was in my court to prove I could be the stronger one of us_

 _By taking over the role you so elegantly played those years_

 _When I needed a rock_

 _I can still see you_

 _Front row point of view_

 _It hurts_

 _But I'm not about to give you up_

 _Though broken_

 _My heart still beats_

 _It will not stop, stop_

Katherine and Elijah stood in front of each other at the Mikaelson place in Mystic Falls. Elijah had just told her in little words, as usual, that he was leaving to follow Klaus. That's what he always did. He always chose to follow Klaus over her.

"It's our turn, Elijah. Please," she pleaded with him.

He rested a hand on the side of her face.

"Katerina." He closed his eyes and kissed her on the forehead. Then he was gone.

After he was gone, she was left with both anger and a broken heart, yet again. This time, she thought it was partly Elena's fault for him choosing to leave her, so she left the house and picked a fight with her, only to get the cure shoved down her throat.

*I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _It hurts_

 _But I'm not about to give you up_

 _Though broken_

 _My heart still beats_

 _It will not stop, stop_

 _It hurts_

 _But I'm not about to give you up_

 _Though broken_

 _My heart still beats_

 _It will not stop, stop_

 _It hurts_

 _But I'm not about to give you up_

 _Though broken_

 _My heart still beats_

 _It will not stop, stop_

 _It hurts_

 _But I'm not about to give you up_

 _Though broken_

 _My heart still beats_

 _It will not stop, stop_

It was a nebulous night, as a human Katherine sat in the driver's seat of the car that she'd stolen back in Mystic Falls, injured after crashing the car into a streetlight pole. She'd left Mystic Falls after turning human and had gone to New Orleans. She'd wanted to get to Elijah and ask him for protection. She didn't know if she and Elijah would ever get back together, but that didn't really matter.

As she sat there, injured, she could feel blood on either side of her head, a shard of glass protruding from her lower stomach, and a shard of glass in her thigh. She knew that she'd lost a lot of blood, so she knew that the shard of glass protruding from her thigh had opened up an artery. Although she'd lost a lot of blood, she was able to open the door and stagger out of the car. She used the side of the car to help her along, before she landed on the ground on her side.

Elijah was on his way home, when he stopped in a desolate area of the Quarter. It was late, so there wasn't anyone there. He could smell the mixed scents of Katerina, blood, and human. Last time he'd seen her, she'd been a vampire still, but smelling the scent of human, he realized that she was human. He knew only one thing that could make a vampire human, which made him assume that someone had shoved the cure down her throat. He'd never wish anything to happen to her, so he followed the scent trail, only to find the crashed car and Katerina not far from it, injured, clearly human, and glass shattered around her and the outside of the car.

He blurred to her side and gently pulled her into his arms.

"If you can hear me, stay with me, Katerina," he pleaded. Then he got to his feet with her in his arms.

Once at the compound, he layed her gently down on a table. Freya was already in the room, so he didn't have to call her. He had her heal her once the shards of glass were out of her. Then he gently layed her down in his bed and waited for her to wake up.

When she woke up, she saw that she was in Elijah's bed, healed, and he was seated on her bedside. She realized that he'd gotten to her in time to save her.

She gave a smile, glad he'd gotten there in time to save her life. Then, after a little conversation, he promised to protect her and, a few weeks later, they got back together. So, they got their happy ending, after all.


	26. I'll Bring You Back To Me

VD/TO: I'll Bring You Back To Me

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Julian, Mr. and Mrs. Petrova, Damon, Freya, Klaus (mentioned), Rebekah (mentioned), Stefan (mentioned), John Gilbert (mentioned), Pearl (mentioned), Anna (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S7. Elijah never left Kat. He finds out about Freya, so he calls her for help, when Julian puts Kat in the stone, instead of Damon and Stefan. What will Kat go through after she fails to kill Julian? Will Elijah get her back, before the Phoenix stone breaks her? Based on "Love Will Conquer."

Pairings:

Kalijah

Datherine (mentioned)

 _Here we are out here, me and you_

 _Reaching out to each other_

 _Is all that we can do_

 _Here we stand trying not to fall_

 _There's no need to worry_

 _Love will conquer all_

It was a dismal night at the Mikaelson place, as a human Kat fought against Julian. To avoid him from harming the Salvatores, she'd lured him here. She'd always loved Damon, but Elijah was the one for her. She didn't want them dead, so her plan was to get rid of Julian. Just in case she failed though, she'd brought him here. She knew Elijah wouldn't fail. He was an Original, after all. That, and if Julian killed her, she knew he'd rip Julian's heart out.

After half an hour of fighting, Julian rammed the sword into her, killing her, which Elijah arrived in enough time to see.

"No!"

Elijah immediately blurred towards him and, before Julian could pull the sword out of her to use it on Elijah, Elijah ripped his heart out.

Elijah pulled the sword out of her and tossed it to the floor. He then knelt at her side and gently pulled her into his arms.

"Katerina," was all he could say.

He looked down at her in grief, but after a few minutes, he composed himself, not letting himself break down. He had to get her out of the Phoenix stone. Having found out about Freya through Rebekah and Klaus in New Orleans, he called Freya, needing her help.

Once he told her everything, she agreed to help, and left town to go to Mystic Falls.

Elijah gently layed her down on the kitchen table and awaited her arrival.

 _Do you really want to know_

 _Just how long we'll last_

 _Will all of the bad times pass?_

 _How can we make things right?_

 _Ooh and why, why is the world so unkind?_

Meanwhile, Kat woke up to find herself in the cabin the night her parents were slaughtered by Klaus.

She got to her feet, realizing this. She wouldn't give in to whatever it wanted to do to her. Besides, she already knew what happened to them was partly her fault, but also partly Klaus' fault. She'd ran and he'd slaughtered them.

She turned around to leave, only to see her father.

"It's all your fault, Katerina. Everyone you cared about died because of you. You killed your family. You killed Pearl and Anna. You killed your friends. You killed Emily. You killed your parents. All of ours deaths are on your hands."

"No," she denied. "I was doing what I had to to survive."

"You lost yourself along the way, Katerina. You say that so you don't have to feel guilty for getting your friends and family killed. You need something so you can sleep at night, so you tell yourself that, because the truth is too painful. Everything you touch dies."

She couldn't deny the part about losing herself and that she'd killed people. She'd lost herself. She'd even killed some she didn't have to kill. She'd thought at the time though, that she was doing what she had to. Survival had been everything to her. Her father was wrong about Pearl and Anna, though. She hadn't had any hand in killing them. That had been just John.

"You're wrong," she denied, disagreeing with the parts that were wrong. Then she left the cabin.

A moment later, she was in Mystic Falls at the Mikaelson place. She recognized what was happening. This was when he'd chosen between her and Klaus. In reality, he'd chosen her, but this was another version.

She watched, as Elijah walked away. Then he was gone and Damon was suddenly there.

Damon approached her.

"My love was never enough for you, was it? Now you've lost the one person that would've done anything for you. You hurt everyone around you. You'll never change, Katherine. You ruined me and neither of us can take that back."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to protect you. Elijah would never leave and I'm not naive. I know that I've hurt people. I have regrets. I wish I could've been there for you, but I was different as a vampire. I can't take back the bad I did, but as a human, I get a second chance. I have my true love and I've already changed. I always loved you, but Elijah has always been the one." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "I'm so sorry, Damon." She put her hand down.

"Then prove that you regret everything and let go. I'll help you find liberation. Let go of everything holding you back from being who you really are, deep down."

"Never," she stubbornly replied.

"You'll break soon enough, Katherine. It's just a matter of time."

 _We surely can find peace of mind_

 _If we only see the light_

 _Can't you see that?_

 _Can somebody tell me why?_

 _Why do our dreams go wrong?_

 _Why can't we all get along?_

 _Oh where did we start?_

 _Oh and tell me when_

 _When will we ever learn_

 _There's nowhere else we can turn_

 _The truth is in our hearts_

 _Here we are together_

Meanwhile, Freya and Elijah were by the table he'd layed her on.

Elijah silently watched, as she did what she could to bring her back. It had to be as soon as possible, since she hadn't dealt with a lot of things she'd done. He knew she had regrets, but things she'd done and that she'd had to go through, she hadn't dealt with it, apart from when his brother had killed her family. She'd always ignored her past, instead of dealing.

 _Sometimes the road gets hard to travel_

 _Sometimes the pain's too much to bare_

 _Sometimes when life seems to unravel_

 _That's the time oh to say_

 _We're gonna make it anyway_

 _Can't you see that?_

After a few hours, Freya finally got her magically back into her body.

When Katherine woke up, she was in her and Elijah's room, Elijah seated on her bedside.

She sat up.

"You did it."

He rested a hand on the side of her face.

"Of course, Katerina."

They smiled at each other and then kissed.


	27. The Silence

The Silence

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Elena, Klaus, Gia, Jeremy

Summary: Set in VD S4 and 5 and TO S2. Based on the song "The Silence" by Alexandra Burke.

Pairings:

Kalijah

*Pennsylvania*

You lift me up and knock me down

I'm never sure just what to feel

When you're around

I speak my heart but don't know why

'Cause you don't never really say what's on your mind

It's like I'm walking on broken glass

I wanna know but I don't wanna ask

So say you love me or say you'll leave me

Don't let the silence

Do the talking

Just say you want me or you don't need me

Don't let the silence

Do the talking

It was a beautiful day, as they argued in an alleyway after he found out that she lied to him and killed Jeremy Gilbert.

"Jeremy was collateral damage. I was doing what I had to to survive," she told him.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he questioned.

"Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now when no one else will." She rested a gentle hand on the side of his face. "I love you. Elijah."

He turned his face away and she dropped her hand. "You don't believe me."

"I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I, when at every turn you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will."

He began to walk away and she caught up with him and rested a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Wait."

He looked at her hand that was on his arm and she took it away. He then looked at her.

"Good-bye, Katherine."

She could only watch as he walked away, knowing that she was losing him.

*Mikaelson Mansion*

You let me in but then sometimes

Your empty eyes just make me feel so cold inside

When I'm with you, it's like rolling dice

Don't know when or how you're gonna make me cry

So say you love me or say you'll leave me

Don't let the silence

Do the talking

Just say you want me or you don't need me

Don't let the silence

Do the talking

It was a nebulous night, as they stood in front of each other. He'd just told her that he was going to go help Klaus in New Orleans.

She looked at him.

"It's our turn, Elijah. Please."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"Good-bye, Katerina."

A moment later, he was out of sight.

She stood there with silent tears in her eyes, but refused to cry. Then the emotion of anger came. This was her doppelganger's fault.

*Present Day-New Orleans*

It's killing me, the silence

It's killing me, the silence

The silence

It's like I'm walking on broken glass

If this is the end then please just make it fast

So say you love me or say you'll leave me

Don't let the silence

Do the talking

Just say you want me or you don't need me

Don't let the silence

Do the talking

It was a dismal night in New Orleans, as she sat in the driver's seat, injured, in a lot of pain, pale from blood loss, and knowing she couldn't just stay there and died, but her human body had other plans. She tried to stay awake, but it was useless. This was what she got for letting Elena beat her by shoving the cure down her throat, and for not paying attention and crashing the car. That was her last thought, before everything went black.

Elijah Mikaelson was heading home after a couple drinks at the only bar in town, but stopped when he saw a car totaled with someone still inside. Smelling the blood and familiar scent, he knew all too well who it was, though he was shocked that she was human.

"Katerina!"

He blurred towards her side of the car and forced the door open so he could get to her, and then rested gentle hands on either side of her head, as he scanned for what her injuries were. "Katerina, can you hear me?" he called to her, desperate to save her if all possible. He doubted that he could though, with the injuries she had. There were some scrapes and scratches and blood on either side of her head. The worst injuries though were her lower stomach and a couple heavily bleeding thighs, one of which had a punctured artery. He was no doctor, but he knew that do to how much blood she was losing from it. She was bleeding to death. He didn't know if she would live long enough for him to get her to the hospital. He could hear her breathing slowing.

 _This can't be happening_ , he thought. He just lost Gia. He couldn't lose Katerina. He gave her a kiss and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. _Please, Katerina. Don't leave me._ He took his forehead away from hers and opened his eyes. He then pulled her gently into his arms, careful of her injuries, and blurred towards the only working hospital.

The silence, the silence, the silence

The silence, the silence, the silence

You lift me up and knock me down

I'm never sure just what to feel

When you're around

Ten minutes later, he watched as they rushed her down the hall to put her in surgery.

An hour and a half later, after surgery, he was seated on her bedside, waiting for her to awaken. She was lucky, as the doctor had told him. They'd lost her once during the surgery, but she was here, alive, the surgery successful. He didn't know what he'd do without her existence. He'd broken up with her, but he was still very much in love with her. The only reason he'd been with Gia was to try and move on, but he knew now that he couldn't. Katerina was the one for him, no matter what she'd done or who she was these days.

A week later, she was released and they got back together.


	28. Why Don't You Stay (Kalijah)

Why Don't You Stay (Kalijah)

Characters: Kat, Elijah, unnamed vampire

Summary: Set in S4 "American Gothic" and S5 "Dead Man On Campus" as flashbacks, as well as "I Know What You Did Last Summer" present day, but it is in Originals somewhere between S4 and 5. She goes to Elijah and he grants her protection, but what happens when her vampire enemy attacks her? Can she be saved?

Pairings:

Kalijah  
_

*American Gothic*

 _I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall_

 _And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_

 _It's just another call from home_

 _And you'll get it and be gone_

 _And I'll be crying_

 _And I'll be begging you, baby_

 _Beg you not to leave_

 _But I'll be left here waiting_

 _With my heart on my sleeve_

It was a beautiful day, as they stood in an alleyway in Pennsylvania, in front of each other, arguing.

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" he needed to know.

"No. Of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now when no one else will." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "I love you. Elijah."

He turned his head away.

"You don't believe me," she stated.

"It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't know I ever will."

He began walking away.

She watched for a few moments, before catching up with him. She put a hand on his arm, stopping him, as she begged him, "Wait."

He looked at her hand, then her, then her hand again, and she got the hint.

She let him go.

"Goodbye, Katherine."

She watched, as he left.

*Dead Man On Campus*

 _Oh, for the next time we'll be here_

 _Seems like a million years_

 _And I think I'm dying_

 _What do I have to do to make you see_

 _She can't love you like me?_

 _Why don't you stay_

It was a dismal night, as a human Katherine stood on the clock tower, having found out that she was dying. She was dying of old age. Time was catching up with her and it couldn't be stopped. That's why she stood there, thinking of just ending it all quickly. Then a thought came to her. What would happen to Elijah if she died? Even though he'd left, she knew that he still loved her.

*American Gothic*

 _I'm down on my knees_

 _I'm so tired of being lonely_

 _Don't I give you what you need_

 _When she calls you go_

 _There is one thing you should know_

 _We don't have to live this way_

 _Baby, why don't you stay_

 _You keep telling me, baby_

 _There will come a time_

 _When you will leave her arms_

 _And forever be mine_

 _But I don't think that's the truth_

 _And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting_

It was a dismal night, as they stood in front of each other at the Mikaelson place. She'd handed him the cure and had let him decide where their relationship stood earlier.

She looked at him and knew he was leaving her in the dust.

"Elijah, please. It's our turn," she pleaded with him.

He rested a hand on the side of her face.

"Katerina." He looked at her for a moment. "Goodbye, Katerina." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then left.

She watched him leave for the second time that day.

*Present- I Know What You Did Last Summer*

 _It's too much pain to have to bear_

 _To love a man you have to share_

 _Why don't you stay_

 _I'm down on my knees_

 _I'm so tired of being lonely_

 _Don't I give you what you need_

 _When she calls you to go_

 _There is one thing you should know_

 _We don't have to live this way_

 _Baby, why don't you stay_

It was a nebulous night in New Orleans, as a human Katherine drove for the compound. She was human, so she was going to Elijah. She knew he'd protect her, because if she died, she knew it would break him.

When she arrived at the compound that only Elijah was living at, she told him everything and asked for protection. He granted her protection, but left shortly after, needing to gather his thoughts.

 _I can't take it any longer_

 _But my will is getting stronger_

 _And I think I know just what I have to do_

 _I can't waste another minute_

 _After all that I've put in it_

 _I've given you my best_

 _Why does she get the best of you_

 _So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

 _Why don't you stay_

Katherine was upstairs, when she felt a presence behind her. Then she turned around to see that one of her vampire enemies had come to town. He must've found her in town or had followed her undetected.

When he lunged at her, she tried to use the knife on him she had, but they fought and she ended up getting stabbed with it. Despite her injury though, she pulled it out of herself and tried again. She ended up getting an opened artery, but she pulled it out of her thigh. Then, on her third try, she finally was able to stake him with the knife.

Her vampire enemy dropped dead.

Katherine limped to the bathroom to get herself taken care of, only for everything to go black, once she was there.

 _I'm up off my knees_

 _I'm so tired of being lonely_

 _You can't give me what I need_

 _When she begs you not to go_

 _There is one thing you should know_

 _I don't have to live this way_

 _Baby, why don't you stay, yeah_

A few hours later, when Elijah came back, having thought the situation through, he smelled the scent of blood.

He stopped and looked at the stairs. Then he blurred up them and saw a dead vampire with a knife in his chest. He knew Katerina had done it. She'd always been a fighter and he loved her for that.

When he saw the bathroom door open and the light on, he assumed she was in there.

Once at the threshold, he saw her on the floor on her back, injured.

He was instantly at her side, hoping he could still save her, but looking at her, he could tell that she'd been like this for a while.

After getting what he needed, he returned to her side and tied a towel around her thigh artery wound. He could only assume that that was what had killed her the quickest. He then tied a few towels around her lower stomach wound.

Once he'd done those things and had gotten her lower stomach properly taken care of, he bent down and kissed her, giving her some air, and started heart compressions. She was so pale from blood loss and he could hear anything from her, but he tried anyway.

"Come back to me, Katerina. Breathe. Breathe for me. I need you. Don't leave me, Katerina. Please."

After twenty minutes, he heard her heart beat and breathing and saw a pulse, which relieved him.

While she was out, he tended to her wound and had a nurse restore the blood she'd lost.

Afterward, he sent the nurse home and sat on her bedside, a hand in hers, his free hand on the side of her face. He was thankful that she'd be okay. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. He couldn't live in a world without his Katerina.


	29. Friend, Family, and Foe At Large

Characters: Kat, Hope, unnamed werewolf, Hayley, Klaus, Elijah, Marcel, unnamed vampires, Rebekah, Kol, Freya

Summary: Set a few months after Originals S3 finale and VD S7 finale. After ending up in Mystic Falls after escaping a prison world she ended up in when she was swept away, she gets a three year old Hope on her doorstep. What will happen?

Pairings:  
Klatherine (friendship)

Kalijah

It was a nebulous night at an abandoned house in Mystic Falls, as a human Katherine walked over to the door to answer it, having heard the doorbell ringing in her sleep. She was worn out due to escaping Kai in a prison world and just wanted some sleep. Was that too much to ask for?  
When she opened the door, she immediately recognized Hope. She had known that Klaus had a daughter and knew that she would be three years old right now. She also knew that Hope was half hybrid and half witch and needed to be protected.  
"May I help you?" she asked the stranger holding Hope. Even though he was a stranger to her, she had a guess what he was. He was a werewolf, considering the demeanor he had.  
"Are you Katherine Pierce?" he asked her calmly.  
"Yes," she replied.  
"The Mikaelsons and Hayley sent me to give you Hope to take care of. They are unable to right now. They want you to take care of her until they can come for her, once Hayley finds the permanent cure for Elijah, Kol, and Freya now that Marcel has bitten them and Freya has been poisoned and Rebekah has been cursed. They trust that you won't let any harm come to the child," he said, answering her question.  
"And what of Klaus?" she asked.  
"Marcel has him in a wall of the garden and Klaus is linked to them while they are daggered."  
"Thank you. You can assure Hayley that no harm will come to her as long as I live."  
He gave her Hope and a bag of Hope's stuff and her car seat, before walking away.  
She closed the door and walked over to the living room, before setting the stuff down. She then looked at Hope and gave a sigh. How could such an innocent child be in danger already? What the hell happened in New Orleans that caused Marcel to turn into a monster and nearly kill the only family he had ever known in his vampire life? She hadn't know him as ruthless when she had been a vampire. He was the sweetest and purest vampire she had ever met before Caroline and Elena had come along. Marcel had always had a good heart. IF she didn't have Hope to keep safe, she'd be going to New Orleans right now to settle things. She was beyond angry and disappointed. Had he not been thinking clearly? An attack on Elijah was an attack on her. She didn't know Freya or care about Kol, and Rebekah had always despised her, and she and Klaus had never seen eye to eye, but when it came down to Elijah, that was a completely different game altogether. If you hurt Elijah, you were also after her.  
"Don't worry, Hope. I'll get you back to your family as soon as I can. Marcel won't get away with this. For now though, you and I will have to take care of each other," she promised out loud to both Hope and herself.

Six months later, after a while of being settled in a small town some miles away from New Orleans, working for money for the house she was living at with Hope, with the story of being a single mother, she finally found a way to cure them. Hayley was traveling to where the cure was at, while Katherine was driving her SUV towards where they said that they would meet.

Hours later, after delivering Hope to Hayley and while Hayley cured them, Katherine drove to New Orleans. Human or not, she wasn't afraid of vampires nor werewolves nor any witches who would stand against her. She had Traveler magic and wasn't afraid to use it.

A few hours later, aware that vampires were watching from the shadows but didn't care at this point, she entered the compound. This was between her and Marcel.  
"Marcel!" she yelled, as she briskly walked in, technically storming in.  
Marcel came to stand in the middle of the compound, which she approach and gave him a slap across the face.  
"How could you!? Are you that inconsiderate!?" she yelled at him.  
He was confused by her outburst for the moment.  
"I'm not sure what you mean, Katherine, but I'm sure what it is, I can fix it." He didn't want Katherine of all people angry at him. He knew better than to make an enemy out of her.  
"Oh, Hayley and I have already figured out how," she said angrily. "That doesn't get you off the hook, though. You bit Elijah knowing that there was no cure! Not only that, but you took Klaus away from Hope! I was stuck taking care of her because you weren't thinking clearly! Now Hayley and I are stuck cleaning up your mess," she clarified. Then she added, "I'm taking Klaus out of here and to his family. If you want to stop me, you're going to have to kill me. After that, you and I are going tro have a showdown. You almost killed the wrong person and family. I may be between enemy and ally and friend to them, depending on the situation, but I would **never** put their lives at risk. Klaus' sire line may be broken, but I've got people in Mystic Falls I care about who I don't even know which Original bloodline they fall under. IF they were to die because you were careless, I would kill you on the spot and you know it," she said. If the Salvatores and Caroline weren't part of Klaus' bloodline and Klaus' siblings died, she couldn't imagine a world without them.  
"Look, I'm sorry, okay? You're right. I wasn't thinking. How else was I going to get them to leave though? They had to fear me so I can be King again without their interference. Everything they touch always dies sooner or later."  
"And you put Elijah's life on the line in the process, knowing that I'd find out sooner or later, and seek my wrath upon you."  
"All I can do is apologize."  
"Don't. An apology is something Elijah would want to hear. Not me. You crossed the line. We're not friends anymore."  
She walked into the garden and used magic to take the wall down all at once. Then she got him on his back once she had him out of the wall. Then she used magic to get Papa Tunde's knife out of him.  
After undoing the sleep spell, all the siblings woke up and were cured.  
"What have you done, Katerina?" Klaus asked.  
"I just saved you all and had a talking down with Marcel. You can go see your siblings. I'll meet Elijah later. Marcel and I have a score to settle after what he did to Elijah; to all of you."  
"Then I guess we'll see you soon, luv."  
He gave a smile.  
Once he'd gone, she stood face to face with Marcel, magically turning him back into a normal vampire.  
After Marcel was a normal vampire again, all he could do was look at her with anger and shock. He hadn't know that she had magic of her own, and he wasn't thrilled at her doing what she had to him.  
"What have you done?" he growled at her, but made no move to harm her.  
"Don't you get it, Marcel?" she said. "I'm not going to kill you. This is your punishment until someone kills you."  
Before he could say anything else to her, she left to go make sure Elijah would live to see another day.

Later that night, Marcel was killed by Elijah and they got their home back, but after Kat and Elijah got back together and she told him that Klaus knew about her dying, she and Elijah left town. So Kat and Elijah got their happy ending, Kol left town too, and Rebekah and Freya stayed at Klaus' side.


	30. VDTO: Hello

Hello

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Elena, Nadia, Klaus

Summary: Set in VD S4 and 5 and TO S1. Based on Adele's song "Hello."

Pairings:

Kalijah

Kadia (family)

*American Gothic*

Hello

It's me

I was wondering if after all these years

You'd like to meet to go over everything

They say that time's supposed to heal

Yeah

But I ain't done much healing

It was a beautiful day in an alleyway in Pennsylvania, as she and Elijah met up.

He walked over to her to stand in front of Katherine.

"Katerina," he greeted with a smile. "I've missed you."

She smiled. "As have I."

He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face and then took it away, before kissing her. She then kissed back.

*England-1492*

Hello…

Can you hear me?

I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be

When we were younger and free

I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

There's such a difference between us

And a million miles

It was a beautiful day on the Mikaelson estate in England, as he played chase with her.

She laughed saying, "You're meant to catch me."

He responded with, "If I catch you, then the game will be over."

*500 Years of Solitude*

Hello from the other side

I must've called a thousand times

To tell you

I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you

I'm sorry for breaking your heart

But it doesn't matter

It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Hello

How are you?

It's so typical of me to talk about myself

I'm sorry

I hope that you're well

Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?

It's no secret that the both of us are running out of time

After turning human, she'd called Elijah a lot that summer, but he'd never answered. Now that she'd had a heart attack and was surrounded by those who hated her the most, she decided to try again, but he still didn't pick up, so she decided to finally leave a message.

"Elijah, it's me. I need you. I'm dying of old age and may not make it to see tomorrow. I don't know where you are that you're not answering me, or even when you will get this. I know you will probably be out for vengeance for Elena shoving the cure down my throat, but don't. It's my fault for trying to kill her in rage after you broke up with me. Don't blame yourself. There's nothing anyone can do to save me. By the time you get this, I'll be dead. Just do me a favor. If you run into Nadia Petrova, I want you to look out for her just as you did with me. She's my daughter that only my parents and village knew about. Dying sucks, but the best thing is that I was reunited with her. I got to know my beautiful daughter before my time was up, and I love her. I love you too, Elijah."

After all of that, she ended the call.

*Forever Broken*

Hello from the other side

I must've called a thousand times

To tell you

I'm sorry for everything that I've done

But when I call you never seem to be home

Hello from the outside

At least I can say that I've tried

To tell you

I'm sorry for breaking your heart

But it doesn't matter

It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore

Hello from the other side

I must've called a thousand times

To tell you

I'm sorry for everything that I've done

Hello…

From the other side

After Elijah saw that he'd gotten a voicemail from her, against the part of him that was trying to move on, he listened to it and was glad that he had. He was angry and upset at what had happened, though. As soon as he'd finished listening to it, he'd called her but it had gone to voicemail. That could only mean one thing. She was gone; dead for good. Now his last memory of her would be her pleading to him to stay, and the hurt in her eyes when he'd chosen New Orleans and Klaus. He should've stayed, but he'd walked away instead. Now he'd never see her again, much less get to apologize.


	31. Impossible (Klatherine)

Impossible (Klatherine)

Characters: Klaus, Kat, Elijah (mentioned), unnamed villagers (mentioned), Mrs. Petrova (mentioned), Rebekah (mentioned), Mikael (mentioned), unnamed witches (mentioned)

Summary: Set in VD S2 and 5x11, as well as Originals S1. Just a Klatherine songfic based on the song "Impossible."

Pairings:

Klatherine

*1492 Bulgaria*

 _I remember years ago_

 _Someone told me I should take_

 _Caution when it comes to love_

 _I did_

 _And you were strong and I was not_

 _My illusion, my mistake_

 _I was careless I forgot_

 _I did_

 _And now when all is done_

 _There is nothing to say_

 _You have gone and so effortlessly_

It was a dismal night, as Katerina Petrova knelt on the bed by her mother, having found her entire village and family slaughtered, grieving over the loss of her mother. Her mother had her throat torn open. Knowing only one monster that could and would do something like this, she knew it had to have been Klaus. Now she saw him as a monster and she hated him. She vowed to herself now to find a way to kill him, no matter what. He had no right to kill her mother for something that she had done.

*Tomb*

 _You have won_

 _You can go and tell them_

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Write it on the skyline_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open_

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

It was a dismal night, as Katherine sat in the tomb, the book of her Petrova family in hand. She looked through it and stopped at the picture of her family. Tears threatened to spill, looking at the picture of her mother, but she didn't let them. After 500 years, she still missed her mother very much, and she had nothing to remember her by except for memories.

*500 Years Of Solitude*

 _Falling out of love is hard_

 _Falling for betrayal is worst_

 _Broken trust and broken hearts_

 _I know, I know_

 _Thinking all you need is there_

 _Building faith on love and words_

 _Empty promises will wear_

 _I know, I know_

 _And when all is done_

 _There is nothing to say_

It was a beautiful day, as Klaus and Katherine stood in front of each other in the woods.

"As soon as we're done here, I'm going to leave and I'm not coming back. I just want you to be honest with me. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion. You'll never have to loath the darkest parts of yourself that care for me in spite of everything that I've done. I will be gone and you will be free," he informed her.

"You promise to walk away and never return?" she questioned.

"I promise," he replied.

"Good. Then I will be honest with you. I will be honest with you about what I want," she replied, before kissing him.

He gave a smile and kissed back. Then he blurred them to a tree so they could make out some more.

*Girl In New Orleans*

 _And if you're done embarrassing me_

 _On your own you can go ahead tell them_

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the rooftops_

 _Write it on the skyline_

 _All we had is gone now_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken_

 _All my scars are open_

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

Klaus and Rebekah were just outside of the woods by the tree line, arguing about Rebekah losing her in the woods and trying to figure out where she may be at, after the witches had gone after her. They had heard some wolves howling in the distance, though.

A human Katherine stumbled out of the woods, exhausted after what she'd just been through.

Klaus was instantly in front of her.

"What happened, luv?" he inquired.

"I don't know. After Rebekah got an arrow in the back, I ran. I must've tripped over something, because I don't remember anything after that. Let's just go home. I just really wanna just lay down for a few days," she replied.

Klaus caught her from hitting the ground.

"I've got you, luv."

He gently picked her up in his arms and headed home, Rebekah at his side.

*Klaus*

 _I remember years ago_

 _Someone told me I should take_

 _Caution when it comes to love_

 _I did_

 _Tell them all I know now_

 _Shout it from the rooftops_

 _Write it on the skyline_

 _All we had is broken_

 _Tell them I was happy_

 _And my heart is broken, ooh, ooh, ooh_

It was a nebulous night in a room at the Mikaelson place in England, as Elijah stood with his back against a wall, Klaus in front of him.

"Are you so foolish as to care for her? Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak. We do not feel and we do not care," Klaus said to him, at the time, not having any humanity left in him really, unlike the present day when his humanity had been brought back to him.

*Moon Over Bourbon Street*

 _I hoped would be_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

 _Impossible_

It was a dismal night, as Klaus and Katherine stood on the balcony together after she'd survived Mikael and coming back to life. They were both happy that she'd survived. Now they stood there together on the balcony, making out. After these past months, they'd fallen for one another without meaning to at all.


	32. I Promise I Will Never Leave You Again

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Mrs. and Mr. Petrova

Summary: Set in VD S2 and S4 and TO S3. A kalijah songfic where Elijah saves her and they get their happy ending at last.

Pairings:

Kalijah

*Present*

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

It was a nebulous night in New Orleans, as Katherine sat in the SUV she'd stolen and had accidentally wrecked. She'd injured herself in the process too. She knew she had to stay awake until someone could rescue her, so she tried to concentrate on memories with Elijah.

*American Gothic*

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

It was a dismal night at the Mikaelson mansion, as they stood in front of each other.

"Please, Elijah. It's our turn," she begged.

"Goodbye, Katerina."

He kissed her on the forehead and then blurred off, leaving her standing there, fighting emotions. He'd literally broken up with her, even though she'd tried to show him that she trusted and loved him, but he'd left, technically throwing it back in her face.

*Present*

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Despite her efforts to stay awake, she couldn't. Her injuries were just too much and she'd lost too much blood. Besides, she was so tired of running and fighting.

An hour later, Elijah was walking home, when he smelled blood and human, so he went to investigate.

Ten minutes later, after seeing an SUV crashed into a pole and that someone was still inside, he blurred over and opened the door, only to see a very human Katerina.

"Katerina?" he said, shocked to see her human, but got over it in a moment and rested a gentle hand on the side of her face. "Katerina, can you hear me? Katerina," he called to her. _Please. Not you too. Stay with me, Katerina,_ he thought to himself.

He scanned for the injuries she had that he could see. He saw a shard of glass in her thigh and below her lower stomach. Her thigh had an opened artery and there was blood on either side of her head. She was way too pale from blood loss and he could barely hear her breathing. He could tell that she'd been here for at least an hour.

He put her arm around his shoulders and gently picked her up in his arms, blurring towards the hospital. No matter what, he couldn't lose her, but he knew he was every passing minutes, as he blurred towards the hospital. And even if this was partly her own fault or someone else's, it was also his fault. He'd left and hadn't even called to be sure she was alive or even okay. He should've known that leaving was the worse thing he could do to her.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the hospital and, after they put an insulator breathing mask on her to keep her breathing, and got an ivy in her, he could only watch as she was rushed down the hall into surgery.

As they cared for her, he paced in the waiting room, hoping for her to come through. She was a fighter, but she was human now. There was only a certain amount of time she could fight.

*1492*

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

Tears stream down your face and I

Tears stream down your face

It was a dark night, as Katerina Petrova knelt by her mother and cried. She didn't grieve for her father, but her mother was a different story. They had been very close. Now, she and the rest of her village were dead. She was foolish to think that she would be free as a vampire. She knew now that she would never be free.

*Present*

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down your face and I

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

A few hours later, she was in a recovery room, Elijah seated on her bedside, one hand on top of hers and the other resting on the side of her face. He'd been told that she'd be okay, now that she'd survived surgery and the blood she'd lost had been restored. It was just a matter of her waking up.

"Forgive me, Katerina. Whatever has happened, partly your fault or not, this is at least partly my fault too. I never should have left, least of all, without calling. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I'm right here, Katerina. I promise you, I will never leave you again."

The next day, she woke up and they got back together.


	33. Enjoy The Silence (Kalijah)

Enjoy The Silence

Characters: Elijah, Kat, Klaus (mentioned)

Summary: Set in "American Gothic" and Originals S4. He finally gives up on Klaus and leaves and tries to contact her, only to find out that she's gone for good.

Pairigins:

Kalijah

*American Gothic*

 _Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can't you understand  
Oh my little girl  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

"Is that what I am to you? A means of survival?" Elijah accused, as they stood in front of each other in an alleyway in Pennsylvania.

"No, of course you're not a means of survival. You looked out for me when I had no one. You've given me a second chance now, when no one else will. I love you." She rested a hand on the side of his face. "Elijah."

He turned his face away.

"You don't believe me."

He looked at her.

"I want to. It's my disease. I just keep wanting to believe you, but how can I when, at every turn, you give me a reason to doubt you? I don't know you. I don't think I ever will." He began to walk away, but she caught up with him and put a hand on his arm. He looked at her hand and then her a couple of times, giving her the hint to let go.

She got the hint and let go.

"Goodbye, Katherine."

She could only watch, as he walked away. _  
_

*Mystic Falls*

 _Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

It was a dismal night, as they stood in front of each other at the Mikaelson place. He'd just told her that he was leaving town and going to New Orleans.

He rested a hand on the side of her face.

"Please, Elijah. It's our turn," she pleaded with him.

"Katerina." He looked at her for a moment, before kissing her on the forehead and telling her, "Goodbye, Katerina." Then he was gone.

*Discovery*

 _All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

Four years later, after he'd given up on Klaus and he knew that Klaus no longer needed him, Elijah tried to get a hold of Katerina, only to find out that while he'd been in New Orleans with his family, Katerina had died rapidly of old age after the cure had been shoved down her throat.

He stood in his dark room and finished a shot glass of Bourbon, before throwing it against a wall in silent anger. Why had no one told him what was happening to her? Why hadn't she told him? If he had known, he would have been there for her, even if he couldn't save her. It was better than her dying with those who hated her, waiting for her to die. He was angry that no one had told him and mad at himself for leaving without even calling to make sure she was okay.


	34. We Might Fall (Kalijah)

We Might Fall

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Tatia (mentioned), Mr. and Mrs. Petrova (mentioned), villagers (mentioned), Marcel (mentioned), Rebekah (mentioned), Kol (mentioned), Freya (mentioned), Klaus (mentioned)

Summary: Set in 1492 flashbacks, S4 "American Gothic," and Originals S3 finale and 4x1.

Pairings:

Kalijah

*1492*

 _We should go to sleep now_

 _You should stay the night_

 _I'll be up to watch the world around us live and die_

 _Lying on the grass now_

 _Dancing for the stars_

 _Maybe one will look on down_

 _And tell us who we are_

 _We might fall, we might fall_

 _We might fall, Hallie, we might fall_

 _We might fall, we might fall_

 _We might fall, Hallie, we might fall_

 _I could learn to walk the link or learn to train the bears_

 _Tell me are you crazy and did you mind the cold?_

It was a dismal night at the ball, as she stood by a food table. She was here to meet someone.

Elijah came up to her. He was silent for a moment. She looked exactly like Tatia he'd loved, but she'd died.

"Forgive me. You remind me of someone," he said, getting over the resemblance a moment later.

He introduced himself and she did a curtsey.

"Pleasure meeting you, my Lord."

He took her hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure's all mine, Katerina."

*Bulgaria*

After fleeing from Klaus and turning, she returned to her village, only to find everyone slaughtered.

She entered the cabin, only to find her parents killed. She gasped at her father hanging from the wall with a sword through him, but didn't grieve for him. Her mother, however, she ran to, and knelt on the bed by her, and saw that her throat was torn open.

"No, ma'ma," she sobbed, and wept over her, before fleeing Bulgaria.

*American Gothic*

 _Tell me are you comfortable if comfortable at all?_

 _We might fall, we might fall_

 _We might fall, Hallie, we might fall_

 _We might fall, we might fall_

 _We might fall, Hallie, we might fall_

 _Now that we are older I remember you_

 _Reaching out to show me all the things that I must do_

It was a dismal night, as she stood in front of him on a sidewalk.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To tell you that you're right. I've spent so much time running and lying just to survive, I—I'm starting to believe my own lies. I don't even remember when we first met. And I want to find out."

"How do I know this isn't another lie? Katherine Pierce deceiving yet another man?" he inquired.

"Because I meant what I said about my feelings for you. And I'd like to think that you feel something for me, too."

*500 Years Of Solitude*

 _Now that we are older, I remember youth_

 _Now that we are close to death and close to finding truth_

 _We might fall, we might fall_

 _We might fall, Hallie, we might fall_

 _We might fall, we might fall_

 _We might fall, Hallie, we might fall_

Katherine, human, lay in bed on bedrest, having had a heart attack the night before.

*3 Years Later*

After Elijah and Kol were bitten by Marcel, Rebekah hexed, and Freya poisoned, they were put in a sleeping spell and in coffins, until cures could be found and made.

 _Sha la la sha la la sha la la_

 _Hey now_

 _Sha la la sha la la sha la la_

 _Heey_

 _We might fall_

After cures were made, they were woken up and cured.


End file.
